Predator and Prey
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: A Story about A Man, His Prey and her Boyfriend. ADULT THEMES SUGGESTED
1. AleAlejandro

Predator and Prey.

**Summery:** Alejandro is bored on a flight and decides to look for a target, the weak and lonely.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama World Tour, never have, never will!

* * *

**Note (PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY!):** **This story will contain sex and the subject of rape, if this offends you in anyway then turn away now; you will not be able to handle this at all! This story WILL be rated Teen as it is not so much of a lemon, but still it has adult themes so if you're immature and ready to leave silly reviews such as 'omg this is disgusting!1!' then leave! I have no time to deal with you! Now more notes!**

**As soon as I saw the first episode of Total Drama World Tour I was hooked, not only with the show itself but with it's new character Alejandro, I don't know what it is about him but I love it, this devious attractive guy who can twirl girls around his finger just makes for a great character, so last night I was thinking all about how he's already charmed Lindsay and Bridgette and how he could…let's say 'advance' on that! Plus I think I owe something to the 'Total Drama' community for not posting something in a while!**

**Also before I start, the lyrics to 'Alejandro' by Lady GaGa will be in bold, pay very close attention to the lyrics because once analyzed carefully you'll realize that it is a very sexual song which I have tried to make the story like. Enjoy!**

* * *

'Seven hours…Five more to go' Alejandro told himself, he could feel his eyes slowly drooping from tiredness, he scanned the plane, everyone has fallen asleep themselves trying to find some comfort on the floor or on the food benches, Alejandro has propped himself up on a cold hard bench on the side that were used as the sleeping areas for loosing teams, for now, they were all losers.

That included him, he hated being a loser, he was normally top at everything, school, sports and most especially, girls. He was idolized back in Mexico by both girls and boys; the boys because he could woo any girl from just one look, and the girls, well just because of his gorgeous looks.

He leant forward and studied the sleeping in front of him, most of the girls here were already smitten for him, and he had to admit that they all had a certain charm about them that he had not seen on any girl before.

That's when Alejandro made up his mind; it was time to make this flight a little more exciting, one girl was about to become his latest target.

But which one? Alejandro's green eyes scanned the prey in front of him; the first girl he saw was Izzy, definitely not! She's such a wild animal she would girl him!

Next up, Gwen, no, he didn't really like the whole Goth thing, plus there was Duncan to consider. With the guy he liked close by, it would not be an easy matter stealing her away from some fun.

Courtney was the same, Alejandro looked over her sleeping body in envy, her curves were all in the right place, but then again, a girl like Courtney would be very high strung about it, there would be several rules to follow and know doubt there would be a lecture on how to respect women in that situation.

Leshawna, no way, something about her was a little rough and edgy, he wanted a girl that would flow easily and let him do as he pleased.

Sierra…too squawky! And good luck trying to separate her from Cody.

Lindsay, maybe…she was a possibility but she was just like Gwen and Courtney, Tyler was close by and Alejandro wasn't even sure that he was sleeping, he could see Tyler's eyes flickering, as if he was keeping an eye on him incase he did sneak Lindsay off.

Heather…another maybe, however she was nowhere to be seen and he was in no mood to hunt down a girl.

It was useless, every girl seemed to either be too wrong or it was too complicated to grab them, Alejandro slammed his fists against the side of the lane, making a worrying cracking noise.

He wasn't going to survive for the next few hours if he didn't do something, looking up again and scanning the room, he saw it.

There, separated from the group, was Bridgette, she was huddled to herself and she wasn't asleep, she was looking at something in her hands.

Alejandro took a minute to take her in, her long natural blonde hair looked so soft and her figure was one to envy, but there was one problem, she said she had a boyfriend.

Alejandro found himself standing up and slowly taking careful steps towards her, she was without her boyfriend so she was guarantied to be weak and depressed, and an easy target.

He slowly crouched down beside Bridgette, she didn't notice him, she was too interested in her hands, or what was in them.

Alejandro reached out a hand and gently touched her should, Bridgette jumped and spun around. Seeing her face Alejandro could see it was tear stained slightly.

"Oh, Alejandro" She mumbled.

"Hey Bridgette" He cooed softly, "Are you ok".

"Yes fine" she whispered back.

"You don't look it" Alejandro said, Bridgette tried to turn her head away but Alejandro touched her check softly, making her look back at him.

* * *

_**She's got both hands  
in her pockets.  
And she won't look at you,  
Won't look at you…**_

* * *

"You've been crying, what's up?" He asked sitting next to her.

"It's nothing" Bridgette whispered back stuffing her hands in her pockets, Alejandro noticed something slipping in, a photo.

"What's that" He asked reaching out and taking the photo off her, Bridgette reached out trying to take it back but Alejandro moved it away from her.

The looked at the photo and frowned, in it was Bridgette cuddled up to a toned blonde haired boy in a cowboy hat, he raised his eyebrows and looked back at Bridgette.

"Is this your Boyfriend?" He asked, Bridgette nodded.

"Yes…".

"And is this who you were crying over?"

"Yes".

"Do you miss him?"

* * *

_**She hides true love.  
En so bolsillo  
She's got a halo 'round her finger.  
Around you…**_

* * *

Bridgette nodded again, and tried to hide her face again. "He was supposed to be competing on this show, but there was a mix up and now he's not here" She explained.

"I see" Alejandro said, "Well there's no need to get upset Bridge…can I call you Bridge?"

She nodded again, "I know…but I can't help it, I just miss him so much!"

"It's only been a day" Alejandro mumbled.

'Humor her!' He told himself, 'just for a little longer!'

"But I can understand how that feels" He quickly corrected himself and wrapping his arm around Bridgette.

"Hey what about we go someplace…quiet to talk" He said.

Bridgette nodded and the two got back up, a dirty smirk spread across Alejandro's face as he led Bridgette away from her friends and to her hell.

Bridgette could feel Alejandro getting closer to her as the two walked down the empty halls of the plane, there was something about him, something oddly…comforting.

Bridgette knew she shouldn't really trust him not after all the problems from the award ceremony, but still, how could you be mad at someone who was being so nice to you like this.

* * *

_**You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,**_

* * *

For now, he could be the one that she could turn to in times of stress, this was his first time doing the 'Total Drama' series so he would be new to all the back stabbings and alliances, Bridgette thought she could help him out on his first try.

* * *

_**Nothing to loose…**_

* * *

The two reached the luggage compartment of the plane, all their suitcases were sprawled out over the cold grey floor, Alejandro walked behind a pile of cases and sat down, he gingerly petted the space next to him asking for Bridgette to join him, she slowly sat down next to him.

"So Bridgette, talk to me, you're upset about this boy not being here right?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah" Bridgette replied, "I never really spend time away from him so this is kind of a shocker for us both, I just want to know how he's doing back at home".

"I'm sure he's fine, although I could understand what he's going through, missing someone as beautiful like you" Alejandro swooned.

Bridgette felt her checks glowing a deep red; she hadn't blushed like that since Geoff had said he loved her. She looked back at Alejandro, he was so pretty, and exotic and…

No! Stop this! Bridgette ordered herself, she had Geoff and she couldn't forget about him for Alejandro, this wasn't looking good, Bridgette prayed there were no cameras on anywhere around here.

"Bridgette are you ok?" Alejandro called her.

Bridgette winced at hearing her name spoken by him, his sexy voice purred as he rolled her name off his tongue.

* * *

_**Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.**_

* * *

"Babe" Alejandro said as he reached out and stroked her arm, 'babe' Geoff would say that to her all the time, hearing it from Alejandro sounded weird, Geoff's sounded so reassuring, while his sounded daring and dangerous.

* * *

_**I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.**_

* * *

"Bridgette?" Alejandro called again; Bridgette snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at him, he had a weird look on his face, lustful.

"What were you saying?" Bridgette asked him.

"I was saying how beautiful you look down here…in the dim light; it captures your essence, like the moonlight" Alejandro whispered, he raised his hand up and started to caress her face lovingly. Bridgette felt a shiver go down her spine making her shake.

"I can see what that boy fell for" He murmured, his voice going deeper into his throat so it was more of a growl, a predatory growl, Bridgette was starting to get a little nervous.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, trying to shift away from him.

* * *

_**Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.**_

_**Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro**_

* * *

"Bridgette, let tonight be for us, no lovers in the way, just us two" Alejandro growled, and in a second he had pounced on top of Bridgette, she let out a panicked scram of terror as Alejandro begun to pull off her hoodie.

The quiet compartment was soon filled with terrifying screams from Bridgette, and her calling out 'Stop, please, just let me go, Alejandro, just let me go…'

* * *

From inside one of the bigger bags Ezekiel was hidden, he heard Bridgette's screams and froze, nervously he unzipped the bag and peered round, he couldn't see anything but darkness, he shrugged his shoulders and settled back down.

"That sure sounded like Bridgette eh.." He mumbled before going back to sleep.

* * *

Alejandro wasn't paying much attention to her, he managed to wrestle her hoodie off and was now looking down at Bridgette, she was in her bra and trying to escape him. However he was not going to let her go yet, the fun had just begun.

He pinned her down by the arms and stared at her breasts, "My, Bridgette, why must you hide them under that shirt? They're so beautiful".

Bridgette had terror in her eyes, it was frightening how quickly Alejandro turned like this, not sure what was happening next, she could feel Alejandro advancing on her and slowly slipping her jeans off, unsure of what to do, Bridgette started flailing around desperately trying to shake him off.

"Trying will get you no where" Alejandro sneered, "I've had _years _of practice".

Bridgette felt like she might pass out, from nerves and panic more than anything, but still she wanted to stay awake to make sure nothing happened, going to sleep could pout her life in risk.

Now, she was lying on the cold floor in nothing but her bra and pants, Alejandro grinned at the sight of her body, and he moved closer towards her, he was very strong and kept Bridgette still with one arm pinned down on her, with the other he reached towards his own trouser and slowly unzipped them.

"What…what are you-?" Bridgette was cut off by Alejandro pushing his finger on her lips.

"Ssh now, like I said, tonight is about us" He whispered seductively.

He pulled his trousers off, leaving him in his boxers, next came the shirt, he pulled it straights off revealing his impressive abs, Bridgette had to admit he was gorgeous…but this was still wrong!

"What are you going to do?" She asked, Alejandro smiled.

"We'll have some fun…my way" He said, Bridgette's eyes widened as he slowly made his way to her bra, he rummaged behind her back and unhooked it, slowly he pulled it off revealing her body in a whole new way.

Bridgette caught on straight away; he was going to have sex with her. She started to panic even more, she was still pure and innocent…a virgin.

* * *

_**She's not broken,  
She's just a baby…**_

* * *

Even though her and Geoff were pretty much inseparable, they had not had sex with each other, she wasn't ready. Geoff understood this and had told her that he would wait until she was ready; he loved her and respected her.

* * *

_**But her boyfriend's like a dad, **_

_**Just like a dad…**_

* * *

Bridgette didn't want to be broken in this way, she didn't love Alejandro, but she loved Geoff, she started to struggle again but it was too late, Bridgette's pants were now off and she was naked.

Alejandro moaned slightly at seeing Bridgette at her full potential, he sat up slowly and smirked, "My turn" He said, he slowly pulled off his boxers and was now naked too.

Bridgette's heart started racing, out of anticipation, or nerves, she couldn't tell, but she knew that she should be nervous but there was still something calming about it.

* * *

_**and all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad.**_

_**You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose…**_

* * *

Alejandro moved closer and closer until he was fully on top of her, his lips crashed on top of hers, he slowly moved carefully so that he was entering her, Bridgette was startled and pulled away from this kiss in time to cry out in pain as soon as he had entered, the pain was unbearable, she knew that if it was Geoff here he would calm her down but no, Alejandro was a predator who was only interested in sex.

Alejandro started kissing her neck, her weak spot, "The pain will go Bridge" He murmured, "Trust me, it will get better".

* * *

_**Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.  
Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.**_

* * *

Bridgette had tears pouring out of her eyes, from the pain of being broken, but not by anything else, as soon as the pain went she started to find it pleasurable, but for all the wrong reasons, she refused to kiss him back and let Alejandro do all the work as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

It was weird; her heart was screaming 'stop' while her head was thinking another matter, everything was happening at once so of course she was going to be confused.

Finally, Alejandro had enough and he slowly pulled out of her, breathing heavily, he looked down at Bridgette with beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face, Bridgette was speechless, her body was trembling, Alejandro slowly got up and got dressed.

"I've never done it on a plane before" He said to her, "Congratulations, we are now both a part of the mile high club".

Alejandro started laughing while Bridgette shakily sat up, she gathered her clothes back and quickly got dressed, "You…you".

"What?" Alejandro asked, "I like girls, what can I say, right place right time". He said, "Let's do it again, when I'm in the mood".

* * *

_**Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. Alejandro  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Fernando.**_

* * *

Speechless, Bridgette got up and ran as fast as she could away from him, she hid behind several bags as Alejandro's laugh echoed in her head.

"Don't run from it Bridgette, it was bond to happen sometime babe".

* * *

I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro.

* * *

Bridgette heard him leave the compartment, as soon as his footsteps turned to silence once more she promptly vomited on the floor, gasping for air she emptied all the venom out of her body and onto the floor.

* * *

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she slowly wiped her lips clean, clean from the sick and clean from Alejandro's poison. She slowly stood up and found her feet.

Why had he done that? Bridgette knew that she shouldn't have trusted him, but still the danger and fear of this whole experience had excited her.

* * *

_**Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.**_

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

* * *

"Bridgette?" Came a soft voice, she spun round and saw Ezekiel looking tired.

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette asked him sternly, Ezekiel frowned.

"Oh…I stowed away in a bag so that I could still be the show, I want to win eh!" He explained.

"Oh" Bridgette muttered, Ezekiel's eyes slowly traveled to the pile of sick on the floor.

"Was that-?"

"Yes" Bridgette quickly said, "I'm a bad traveler and I got a bit nauseous, that's all".

"Right "Ezekiel said, "But I thought I heard you screaming, something about Alejandro…"

"I was sleep walking" Bridgette explained, "I've always done it, and I dreamt that Alejandro was killing me".

Ezekiel nodded, "Right well, I better clean this up, go back upstairs Bridge, they might catch me if I go out there".

Bridgette nodded, "Thanks Zeke" She said before leaving, on her way out she paused and let the past events run through her mind.

Yes, Alejandro had raped her, but still there was something…hot about it, about him.

She loved Geoff she really did, and she knew she should feel guilty in some way, but she didn't, she felt somewhat excited about 'the next time'.

Alejandro's magic had worked on her and now Bridgette was truly in the claws of the predator…

* * *

_**Alejandro…**_

* * *

**And we're done! I wanted to leave it on the note of Bridgette slowly turning to Alejandro's evil side because I could imagine their romance being a one sided love, I am slowly warming to the pairing but I am solidly Bridgette/Geoff, let's call this my guilty pleasure! I hope you all enjoyed reading this!**


	2. What Goes Around will Come Back Around

**Hmm, why is it I can never leave a story that's supposed to be a one-shot…I'll never know!**

**Heh, anyway, spoilers ahead, for those that don't want to know what happens in the next episode of Total Dram World Tour then look away, I'll continue.**

**For anyone that has seen the trailer for the next episode then you'll see a certain kiss between Bridgette and Alejandro. Now let's think about the contestants that won't be on the show and watching it and by that I mean…Geoff!**

**He would be watching that episode and every one to see how his girlfriend is doing, and needless to say, seeing Bridgette on top of another man will cause him to flip out. I want to advance on that!**

**I want to keep it in the Song-Fic style so this time it's a Song-Fic to 'What goes Around' by Justin Timberlake!**

**I don't know how this episode will turn out (I have an idea but I could be wrong!) But still let's imagine Geoff is watching that episode now, how would he react? This is how I think that will unfold! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Total Drama World Tour, never have, never will!**

**Chapter Two: What Goes Around will eventually come around.**

Geoff didn't know what to do; her body was slowly sliding into place on his, his lips were pursed, ready. She leant in as he moved upward, until their lips were touching.

His breathing began heavier and he started to shake, something building up inside him, wanting to scream.

Geoff wasn't in the situation where a girl was on top of him, instead he was watching his girlfriend on top of another man, Bridgette was lying on top of Alejandro in the cold snow, kissing him.

Geoff looked like he was going to be sick, he was pale and shaking, he clenched his fists together, unable to take his eyes off the sight on front of him.

He was not alone, in the room with him was Trent, he had been watching the show too, after seeing the kiss, Trent's eyes slowly fell onto his friend, he was very unsure what to do, he looked like he was about to blow any second. Nervously he opened him mouth to speak.

"Dude-."

"Please tell me this isn't happening".

Trent closed his mouth again, he looked back up at the TV screen and sighed, he gave himself several small pinches on the arm to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this himself. Unfortunately it wasn't a dream and it was all real.

"It's real Geoff" He murmured nervously.

Without having another second to think, Geoff had jumped up and kicked the table in front of him in fury, he stormed out of the room, Trent could here him screaming, "THE BITCH!" as he left.

Immediately he shot up and followed him out of the room to make sure he didn't do anything else, Trent followed him towards the room that they were staying in.

Once inside Trent heard another loud bang, Geoff was punching the wall with as much brutal strength he could muster.

"Geoff" he called, "Geoff stop!"

Geoff spun around enraged, "How can I stop? Did you not see that? Did you not see what she did to me?"

Trent sighed, "Yes I did, but you can't tear up our room because of it, just calm down".

"Calm down? I'm far from calm man!" He cried out.

Shaking with anger, Geoff slowly retreated to the bed, his head in his hands, "She's cheated on me".

_**Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?**_

"Geoff listen to me" Trent said slowly, "You can't beat yourself up over this, you've been on that show you know how things get twisted out of control".

"I don't care!" Geoff cried out, "She gives me hell every time I look at other girl, but when she does worse she expects me to sit back and watch? That's not how I play this game".

_**You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand…**_

"I thought I could trust her, but no she's kissing some other dude on a show that she knew that I would be watching!" Geoff cried out kicking the bedside table.

"Dude calm down, please" Trent begged. "You know Bridgette, she's a good girl, she would never do this without a reason".

"Yeah…I know what the reason is…it's that Alejandro".

_**So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong…**_

The boys turned to see Justin walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel; he strutted over to the mirror and started styling his hair, "You've seen him before, he's manipulating Bridgette into liking him, it's only strategy, believe me I've done it before so I would know how it goes".

"See?" Trent said, "She's being manipulated, she didn't mean it".

"Yes she did!" Geoff protested, "It takes two minds to think and to do something, you're telling me that when he was kissing her she didn't even stop to think that she shouldn't be doing this or to kick him on the crotch?"

_**Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way**_

Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

"Listen man" Trent said, "I've been in that situation before, Bridgette didn't know what she was thinking or doing when someone just throws themselves on you, you panic, she tripped, you saw her."

"I DON'T CARE!" Geoff cried out, "She still kissed him, I know from being on that show that lots of things happen when the cameras are shut off, how do you know that this is the first thing that has happened? In that second episode when she was talking about him…how do you know they hadn't kissed before then".

"Because I do" Trent said placing his hands on Geoff shoulders, preventing him from punching anything or anyone, "Bridgette is a good girl Geoff, please you have to understand that, he's manipulating her and she's falling for him, when she leaves the show you have to be there for her to call her back".

"But what if I don't want her back?"

_**Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find…**_

Trent looked at his friend in the eye, "Are you thinking of Breaking up with her?"

Geoff looked up at him, his face looked dead serious, something that Trent had never seen before from the party guy, he has really been hurt by this.

"Yes".

Trent didn't know what to say, he couldn't exactly say that he shouldn't break up with her because of this, yes she had kissed him but they didn't know the full side of the story, heck they both stormed off before they saw the end of the episode so they had no idea of who was still on the show or not, still Geoff seemed pretty adamant.

"Just…please think about it, and when she comes back talk to her before making any hasty decisions, because you don't know the full end of the story, this could all be something bigger that you don't know about and Bridgette might just have a weak heart or something, I don't know how these girls work but something must have been bothering her" Trent explained.

Geoff looked away from Trent, "Right now, I consider us through".

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around**_

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now (on now)  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe (babe)  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

"You can't say that yet?" Trent said, "Plus you've said so many times before that you've been through and then gotten back together".

"No Trent, This is the final straw…Bridgette kissed Alejandro…I can't stay with her knowing that, and after all the sass she gave me about just looking at another girl, I don't think I can ever forgive her after this, well, this is great isn't it? I've lost a girlfriend and a Best friend all on the same day!" Geoff ranted.

Trent sighed, this was getting him no where, "Justin, what do you think?"

"I personally think Alejandro isn't pretty at all, I mean he's got nothing that I don't have, we're both tanned right?" Justin said not taking his eyes off his reflection.

_**Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?**_

Is this the way things are really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

Trent slowly sat down on the bed next to Geoff, "Just think, whatever you're feeling right now, I bet that Bridgette will be feeling the same".

"Good, she deserves to feel like this" Geoff said putting his head in his hands.

Thinking it would be best to leave his friend be, Trent slowly got up and left the room, Justin promptly got dressed and left too, Geoff was in silence for a while, during that time he could only think about Bridgette, her in the arms of Alejandro, he wondered what she was doing now, whether she had been kicked off yet of whether she was still on the plane, maybe they won that challenge and they were living a flight of luxury…maybe she snuck Alejandro in the hot tub with her…

Geoff smacked the side of his head to try to get the two of them out of his head, he turned to a bedside table and saw a picture of himself at Bridgette, they were staying in a hotel at the moment so Geoff didn't bring all his framed photos of her, just a few developed photos he had.

This one it was of the two of them in arm and arm, kissing, Geoff felt like he could be sick, he quickly tore it up into several tiny pieces and threw it in a nearby bin.

He slowly buried his face in his hands again, taking slow and steady breaths to keep him going.

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around **_

_**What goes around comes around  
Yeah**_

What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Geoff jumped slightly as the sound of a door unlocking filled the room, he looked up to see a shy looking Ezekiel poking his head through the door.

"Uh…I just wanted to tell you that we're going for dinner eh" Ezekiel stammered.

"Right" Geoff said.

"Are you coming with us?"

Geoff stayed silent, "I don't really feel like eating".

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself eh" he said before leaving.

_**Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?**_

Ezekiel was about to leave when Geoff quickly jumped up, "Zeke…hang on a sec".

Ezekiel turned around and looked at Geoff, "Did…did you happen to see…anything between Bridgette and Alejandro while you were on the show?"

Ezekiel closed the door slowly, he took a deep breath knowing full well that this would come back and bite him, but still he opened his mouth anyway to speak.

"Well…during the first episode I was stuck in a bag for most of it and during the flight I could hear Bridgette screaming and crying out Alejandro's name, when I got out of the bag I saw her looking pretty shaken up eh, I asked he what was up and she said that she had sleepwalked and had a nightmare about Alejandro, and then I noticed she had been sick on the floor and she said she was a bad traveler" Ezekiel said, "I'm not sure what you make of it but I have a feeling that there's more behind this".

Geoff slowly sunk back down on the bed, "She doesn't sleepwalk or talk…" He murmured, "and she doesn't get sick while traveling".

Ezekiel remained silent, it was obvious that something more had happened that night, he just wished he knew more about it to help Geoff.

"Well, that's all I really know, sorry eh" Ezekiel said before leaving.

"No…thanks Zeke, you've helped".

Ezekiel like a sad smile spread on his face, "I hope everything turns out for the best".

"It will…"

_**Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find…**_

Geoff didn't move from his room all night, he slowly got into bed around seven to try and sleep this feeling off, he heard Trent and Justin come back into the room and them go to sleep later on, but still he couldn't drift off.

Thoughts of Bridgette and Alejandro haunted his mind, he just wanted to find them, break up with Bridgette and punch the living crap out of Alejandro, if only he could get on that plane…

And that's when it hit Geoff…

Trent woke up around 3:30 desperate for something to drink, he leapt out of bed and pulled out a bottle of water from the mini fridge, he scanned the room thinking everything was normal until he saw two empty beds, one belonging to him, the other to Geoff…

Trent dropped the bottle and turned on the room light, Justin stirred and sat up angrily, "What are you doing?" He snapped, "I need sleep!"

"Geoff's gone!" Trent gasped, he rushed over to his bed to see his hat, pink shirt and jeans were missing, and there was a small note on his bed.

_**You said not to do anything reckless but I can't help it, this needs to be done now, you might see me on TV…**_

Trent dropped the note, Justin climbed out of bed and picked it up, he scanned it through and looked at Trent, "What do you think he's going to do?"

"If I know Geoff…then he's going to try and get on the show to break up with Bridgette" Trent whispered.

"You think?

"I _know…"_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around…**_

**Ooh! Didn't see that coming! This is just my opinion, I think that Geoff is going to try and get on the next episode, because for the preview you hear Chris saying 'Didn't see that coming' while Lindsay, DJ and Leshawna watching from the plane. It's my opinion, it might not happen, but how cool would it be if it did!**

**I do have more chapters planned for this and the next one should be up after Tuesday when I get to see the episode, it will be about Alejandro's betrayal to Bridgette during the Yukon episode, so look forward to that and many other chapters for my Total Drama fanfics as I have my new laptop now! Yay! **


	3. A Note and A Contest

Hey guys,

First off, I just wanted to say a massive thanks to everyone that has reviewed the first two chapters of this story, you have really motivated me to get back into the writing swing of things! Seriously, I really appreciate it!

Second off is the future of this story, now the newest episode of Total Drama World Tour aired last night and I got to watch it on Youtube this morning, after seeing it I've got so many ideas for the new chapters, but I have a problem…I can't find a song to fit the situation!

I want to keep doing a Song-fic themed and I don't want to stop for one chapter, so I'm asking you for help, does anyone know a song that would go with the situation that Bridgette is in at the moment.

For example, Alejandro by Lady GaGa was selected because the song is falling for someone that is completely different to you and being forced into something that you don't want to do, What goes Around by Justin Timberlake is all about karma eventually coming round to bite you back.

Next is for chapter three, I want a song that explains falling for someone when knowing full well you have a boyfriend and then regretting it, I am very tempted to use 'Nothing Else I can Say' By Lady GaGa but I'm just not sure, because that song is kind of about complication with relationships, I don't know unless I get a better offer that's my best bet.

But that's where you guys come in! I want your help in finding a song, so I'm doing a little contest, the person that can suggest the best song gets a Total Drama one-shot dedicated to them, all you have to do is review or PM me a message saying:

1: The song you think I should use.

AND

2: The character or pairing you would like me to One-Shot about if I choose you.

So, it's all up to you guys now! Get back to me promptly, the faster I find a song the faster I can get a new chapter up! Also I have created a Formspring account, there feel free to request, ask me questions about my stories or anything in general there! The address is on my profile.

Much Love

Sakura Blossom Storm


	4. Abused, Harmed, Vindicated

Here we are! Sorry for the wait but like I said I had a hard time writing this but anyway here we go!

**A major thanks to everyone that suggested a song for me, they were all great suggestions but the winner was Rafael Pereira for suggesting Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional, thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter Three Abused, Harmed, Vindicated.**

"Right I'm sure it all can't be bad" Trent said, he had gotten hold of the latest episode of Total Drama World Tour on disc so they could see all that had happened in the episode.

Justin sighed, "What's the point? Geoff's already at the airport trying to get on that plane to get Bridgette off, why do we have to watch this again?"

"Because I want to see what happens? Plus the elimination has been, we'll get to see who left" Trent explained putting the disc in.

They watched the whole episode and saw several little things to do with Alejandro when soon Bridgette fell onto Alejandro, sure enough they saw the kiss, this was as far as they had seen it since Geoff had stormed off. They saw Bridgette slip and tumble onto of Alejandro, and her lips moving onto his, by accident.

"Did you see that?" Trent asked Justin.

"Yes! They kissed accidentally it's obvious can we go now?" Justin asked.

"So you saw it too?" Trent said, "it was an accident".

"Of course it was" Harold said, "Bridgette's not that cruel to kiss someone else when she knew Geoff would be watching".

"That's what I tried to say" Trent murmured, then something hit him, "Where's Ezekiel?"

"I don't know, he randomly disappeared the other night, a bit like Geoff" Harold explained.

Trent thought about it but shook his head and carried on watching.

* * *

Meanwhile Ezekiel had thought ahead of them all, he had managed to sneak back on the plane while it was docked in Japan, now he was hiding in the baggage compartment, the same place where he had heard Bridgette and Alejandro's antics from the other night.

He had hoped that staying her he could find something else out, or get back on the show, but so far all he had seen were several suicidal mice trying to get away from Chef's crazy flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Bridgette was the episode had started, they had gotten off the plane and promptly slipped over on the ice, Chris gathered them all together and started to explain their challenge, but no one could get over how cold it was.

"Maybe we should…huddle together for warmth?" Courtney suggested.

Cody immediately made a beeline for Gwen, however she pushed him straight into the arms of an excited Sierra, Izzy had her hands on Alejandro's warm arm, and soon after that Leshawna and Lindsay had hurried over and hugged him too.

Bridgette didn't know how longer she would last without a coat, she wished she had Geoff close by to hold her close.

Then again, maybe it was best he wasn't there, so much that was meant to be a secret would come out.

Noah was also trying to find someone to keep warm with, he surely didn't want a guy because then all those 'gay' rumours would start up again, he saw Bridgette shivering and decided that two would be better than one.

He made his way over and hugged her close, sure he was fairly small and his body didn't compare to Geoff's but Bridgette needed someone now.

Bridgette felt Noah hugging her, she flinched, normally she wouldn't of cared if one of her friends hugged her, but ever since the other night, she had been very careful of who touched her.

Not feeling at all comfortable with this she immediately pushed Noah off her, "I…have a boyfriend" She quickly said.

"You can cuddle me buddy!" Owen cried out, pulling Noah into a bone crushing hug.

Bridgette sighed, she didn't mean it, she really didn't. But since the whole incident with Alejandro she just didn't feel comfortable. Alejandro was looking over at her, Bridgette begun to shake in nerves.

Knowing full well that his eyes were on her, all Bridgette could do was respond with a fake smile. Then that feeling came back, the feeling of excitement for the 'next time'.

'No, stop it' Bridgette told herself, 'he raped you; you can't like someone that raped you'.

"Don't bother honey" Came a voice.

Bridgette turned around and saw Noah had managed to get away from Owen and was standing next to her, "You want to stay faithful to Geoff the keep away from him".

"I am faithful" Bridgette protested.

"Then why are you lusting over another man?" Noah asked, "If I remember correctly you and Geoff had a massive fall out because he looked at another girl, how do you think he's feeling now?"

"Noah, just shut up!" Bridgette snapped, "There's more to it then you think".

"Oh I know" Noah said, Bridgette's eyes widened, there was no way he could of found out about it.

"How did-."

Noah shushed her, "Look I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you want it to go away then you stay away from him, I mean it".

Bridgette sighed again, she wanted to stay away from him but it was so hard. He had her wrapped around his finger and she knew it, but the thing was, he hadn't done anything bad to yet…well accept for the whole incident but that was to be forgotten about.

* * *

_**Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye…**_

* * *

Once the challenge had started, Bridgette ran as fast as she could to the edge of the snow, leading out towards the icy waters ahead, she had to win this, her team and lost the past few challenges so this was her finest hour to win.

She carefully took one step onto the ice and balanced carefully, she was about to make another when a voice came behind her.

"I've never done it on the snow before, how about we have some fun later Bridge?"

Bridgette spun around to see Alejandro; he was smirking at her, that same smirk that he wore the other night.

"No!" Bridgette cried out, even though her head was screaming 'yes'!

Alejandro raised an eyebrow seductively, "Come on Bridgette, I said wait for next time, don't tell me your not the slightest bit excited about it?"

"I am…well I'm not, no I'm not! You…did things and…I have to win" Bridgette stammered not making any sense, she turned on her heel and went to climb off the ice block when she slipped, she sped towards the river when Alejandro reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh!" Bridgette cried out, she turned to see Alejandro smiling at her, she sighed, maybe he was just trying to help her.

"Thanks" Bridgette mumbled, "You…know we're on different teams right?"

"My mother raised a gentleman" Alejandro explained.

'Gentleman…right' Bridgette thought, but she didn't say anything, any words could cost her now.

"Teams are irrelevant" Alejandro murmured.

Bridgette gave a little gasp and frowned, she knew she couldn't fall for him, she had Geoff.

* * *

_**And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated…**_

* * *

As Alejandro helped Bridgette across the ice, Bridgette couldn't help but think of Geoff, if he was here now, well he would be punching Alejandro until he was black and blue, but better he would be kissing her.

Bridgette just had to remember that she had Geoff and no matter what had happened in the past with Alejandro she would get help for it, it had obviously made an impact on her mind.

'I miss Geoff' she told herself.

'I miss Geoff'.

'I miss Geoff'.

'I miss…Geoff'?

* * *

_**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**_

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself…

* * *

As Alejandro guided Bridgette across he jumped ahead slightly, making Bridgette stop. It was too far for her to jump, she froze up and backed away from the edge.

"It's too far!" Bridgette cried out to Alejandro who had his hand stretched out.

"You can do it, just jump!" He called back, "quick!"

Bridgette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the water surely isn't that cold right? She let go of her fear and jumped.

Alejandro had his arms stretched out, Bridgette stumbled straight into them and the two fell over into the small, Bridgette's eyes were slammed shut so she couldn't see a thing, instead she could taste something, something familiar.

It was Alejandro's lips, they were planted securely on hers, Bridgette opened her eyes and saw the sight in front of her, she gasped, everything was happening again, only this time there was a camera watching them.

'Shit…Geoff!' Bridgette thought, she quickly stopped the kiss and sat up.

"Thanks…for…catching me" She quickly said.

"Mm" Alejandro moaned, "Thank you for kissing me".

Bridgette froze again; she started shaking her head in denial, "That was an accident!" She protested.

"One man's accident is another man's treasure" Alejandro whispered romantically.

Bridgette let out a loud sigh, thankfully Alejandro wouldn't try anything more than a kiss while the cameras were around, she was safe.

"I kind of have a boyfriend" Bridgette told Alejandro again.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, he was getting somewhere, her precious boyfriend had gone to 'kind of' in two days.

"You _have _a boyfriend or _kind of _have a boyfriend" Alejandro said, he was starting to manipulate her again.

* * *

"No Bridgette!" Trent shouted at the TV, "You HAVE a boyfriend; you HAVE one that loves you!"

"She can't hear you, you know that right?" Justin mumbled.

"Yes I know!" Trent snapped, "It's just stressful".

"Think of Geoff" Harold said, "Think of what he must be going through!"

* * *

Geoff, meanwhile had made his way straight to the studios, he skidded in and grabbed hold of the first camera crew member he saw.

"You! I need to talk to Chris McClean now!" He snapped grabbing the crew member by the scruff of his neck.

"O-ok!" He stammered and got hold of his number as fast as he could. He handed a small piece of paper to Geoff who immediately dialled it on his phone. It rang several times before Chris finally answered.

"Whoever this is, you should know I'm filming now".

"Chris you need to get me on that show now" Geoff snapped down the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Geoff" He quickly replied, "Please get me to Yukon, I need to get there now".

"Why? Geoff you know the rules, unless you have a pretty good lawsuit you're not going back on the show unless I say so" Chris told him sternly.

"But Bridgette's kissing another man!" Geoff cried out, "You're telling me that you're not going to let me go on that show to stop her from doing anything else, you know it will make good TV".

"As much as that applies to me…no I'm not letting you, I think we'll save that until the aftermath, well talk soon Geoff, time for Bridgette's big solo" Chris said cheerily down the phone before hanging up.

Geoff growled in frustration as Chris hung up, now what to do? He couldn't go on the plane…but he could meet her if she got voted out of this show…

Geoff begun to think again, if Bridgette was voted off in this show then he could find where they land after the drop of shame, he could meet her and do the deed then.

He spun around to see the crew member he had harmed earlier, he pointed at him again and called out "HEY YOU?"

The crew member jumped out of his skin, "Please don't hurt me sir!" He panicked.

"You're good" Geoff told him, "But tell me, where to the contestants land after the drop if shame?"…

* * *

After the kissing incident, Bridgette knew she was in hot water, how many people would be watching this? Her family, her friends…Geoff?

She knew she had to redeem herself, so she started to jump across the ice, trying to get as far away from Alejandro as she could, however he was fast, he skated across the ice blocks as easy as anything, no matter how hard Bridgette tried to move away, he was always a few paces behind her.

* * *

_**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions**_

* * *

Soon they were both on the same ice block, one more jump and they would be off the ice and back onto snow, a small glimmer of hope flew through Bridgette, she would soon be on that sledge off to win this challenge with her failing team.

Suddenly, Bridgette was lifted off the ground, by Alejandro, he cradled her, frightened she was going to fall out and into the cold ice water, she quickly wrapped her arms around Alejandro's warm soft neck. He carried her off the ice and onto safety.

Bridgette could only give Alejandro a friendly smile, then it slowly clicked in her mind, Alejandro was like a male version of Heather…mean…manipulative…attractive…

'Stop it!' Bridgette's head cried out, she wasn't going to fall for him; he was just using her for an alliance, something that she had hated the idea of since it got her booted out in the first season.

"Wait" Bridgette said quickly, she moved away from Alejandro and put her hands on her hips confidently, "Are you trying to make a secret alliance with me?"

"Alliance?" Alejandro repeated, sounding hurt. "Oh Bridgette, for me this is so much bigger than a game".

"Ohuh" Bridgette murmured sinking deep into Alejandro's warm sea blue eyes, she could feel herself melting like the snow beneath her feet.

* * *

_**Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that…**_

* * *

"Come on Bridge!" Trent called at the TV again, "You can't do that! You have Geoff, GEOFF!"

"Trent I can't hear the TV" Justin argued.

"Well she shouldn't be doing this with another guy" Trent argued back, "This is my friend so I can do what I like!"

Justin bit his lower lip, "You know it was this kind of anger that broke up the band" he mumbled, his voice was quivering.

* * *

Meanwhile the cameras had shut off where Alejandro and Bridgette were now, Bridgette felt like she was going to be sick, without the cameras around who knows what was going to happen, Alejandro knew exactly however…

"I still hold to what I said earlier" He murmured, "I haven't done it in the snow yet".

"It's not going to happen" Bridgette snapped through chattering teeth.

"I beg to differ" Alejandro sneered, he reached out and grabbed Bridgette by the arm, a bizarre sensation bubbled inside of Bridgette, the same feeling that she got on the plane, however Bridgette was stronger this time, she angrily struggled until Alejandro's guard was down and she pushed him off her.

"Don't do that ever again" Bridgette warned, "I'm serious, go away".

"I can't do that, I made a promise to myself, I'll follow you until you get voted off or until you follow me" Alejandro smiled.

"That doesn't make sense!" Bridgette shouted angrily, "Just go away Alejandro".

"Bridge?" He called back.

"And stop calling me that!" She growled, "Only Geoff can call me that".

"Sorry" He said hurrying over to her, "Look I didn't mean to startle you, I just thought you liked it".

"Liked what? Being raped, yes Alejandro it was great for me" Bridgette snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just, every other girl I tried that with loved it, I guess I was wrong about you, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I really do care about you Bridgette" Alejandro mumbled bowing his head in shame.

Bridgette softened slightly, "Right…ok…well fine then".

She began to walk off again until Alejandro called her name again, "I don't really like the idea of you walking in the snow alone, allow me to join you, at least until we find a meeting point".

Bridgette sighed, "Ok, fine, but no funny business".

Alejandro shook his head, "Of course not", 'Sucker' Alejandro's mind was squealing in delight.

* * *

_**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along…**_

* * *

Soon after several minutes of walking Alejandro piped up again, "Look a meeting point, let's wait here".

Bridgette nervously stopped by the pole feeling slightly uneasy again, even thought Alejandro had apologized and told her nothing else would happen then why did she have this horrible feeling that he was going to trick her.

"I should keep going to the finish line" Bridgette stammered.

"Our teams will find us here, save your strength" He said kindly, "Cold?"

Bridgette nodded slightly, "Take my shirt" Alejandro replied, pulling off her maroon top.

Bridgette averted her gaze, she didn't even want to see his gorgeous body again, not after that last time, however she couldn't keep her eyes away for too long.

There it was, once again that gorgeous toned body was before her, tanned, chiselled and…perfect. A loud gasp escaped Bridgette's mouth, she felt strange, never in her life had Geoff ever made her feel this way before, and especially not his body.

"I won't freeze" Alejandro explained handing his shirt over, "My Latin blood won't allow it, and if you get sick and your team votes you off I won't get to know you better".

Bridgette tossed the shirt over her shoulders, and once that was done Alejandro pulled her in, "Which would make me very, _very _sad" He whispered darkly.

"…I don't want to make anyone sad" Bridgette mumbled.

* * *

_**So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current**_

* * *

Bridgette suddenly had second thoughts again, she knew that maybe he wasn't all that bad, he gave his shirt to her in the artic, no one she knew would do that, he was the perfect gentleman.

'BOYFRIEND!' Bridgette's head screamed out, Bridgette's mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Geoff, but why was his head replaced with Alejandro's?

Bridgette then knew that her head was messed up.

The two kept their eyes out of their teams; suddenly the sound of a sledge pulling up filled the silent air, Bridgette's heart sank when she realized she could see Tyler pulling Izzy and Noah along with him.

"Well, this is my ride" Alejandro said, Bridgette nodded and took off his shirt to give back to him.

"But I can't leave you here all alone" Alejandro said to Bridgette.

"Go on!" Bridgette said to him handing him the shirt back, "I'll race you" She said.

"I think we've got enough time for another accident" Alejandro said seductively.

Bridgette's eyes widened, weirdly enough no feelings of being scared came up, should she be scared? She didn't know what to think anymore.

Alejandro turned to her, 'what harm could it do?' Bridgette asked herself, she slowly leant in, this was an all too familiar scenario for her, she had done this with Geoff before, this close to getting something you wanted and then something ruins it.

But maybe nothing would ruin this, Bridgette closed her eyes and waited for the kiss, she leant further in until something cold met her lips.

Cold? Alejandro's lips were warm, hot in fact, why could she taste cold ice? She opened her eyes and squeaked at the sight in front of her.

There, in front of her eyes was a pole, and her tongue stuck to the pole.

'Oh, My, God'!

Bridgette started freaking out; she looked out for Alejandro and saw him jump on the sledge and ride away.

"Oh…Cwap!" Bridgette cried out.

* * *

Noah looked back to the sight of Bridgette stuck to the pole, then he looked back at Alejandro, "Are you going to leave her like that?"

"It's all strategy my friend" Alejandro said pulling his shirt back on.

Noah sighed, 'I tried to warn you Bridgette' he mumbled, "You didn't listen to me did you?"

* * *

'Shit, shit, shit' Bridgette thought as she tried to yank her tongue off the pole but every time she tried a sharp pain shot through her mouth.

'Stupid Alejandro' Bridgette cursed herself, 'Stupid sexy Mexican man'.

* * *

_**So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away **_

* * *

Then, a jet ski pulled up, from the corner of her eye Bridgette saw Chris pull up.

"Oh dear" He said bluntly, "How did this happen?"

"I wazz Kifihing Alewandwo, an' Fthomhow the pole go' in the way" Bridgette slurred through the metal pole.

"This all sounds very heartfelt" Chris mumbled, "I bet it would be an amazing song!"

Bridgette's eyes widened as the familiar ding came, telling her that she must sing now or leave.

"WHA? No!"

Bridgette then heard a sledge pull up, "Whoa! Hello Backup singers!" Chris greeted.

Bridgette could hear the angry sighs of Courtney, Heather, Gwen and Sierra behind her. 'Great!' Bridgette thought, 'Bring more people into this why don't you?'

"Crap!" Cursed Heather, "I thought you forgotten the music challenge this time".

"As if!" Chris shouted, "It's my favourite part".

A musical beat started up Bridgette looked at the pole in front of her, 'time to use this for my advantage!' she thought.

"The strings of my heart are a tangled mess…"

* * *

Bridgette wasn't sure what happened next, everything happened so fast, she was soon lifted from the icy Yukon and taken back on the plane, there she was informed that her team lost, Bridgette knew then she would be leaving.

She sat on the plane still attached to the pole, still no one had poured water down her face, so she remained stuck to the pole.

"Victory" Chris greeted, "I have peanut filled barf bags for the three of you who get to stay, Lindsay and Leshawna" They both caught their peanut bags and smiled happily.

"So now its down to DJ and Bridgette" Chris said.

Bridgette's heart started thumping, Chris words were just a blur now, the pole had left an indent on her tongue and she was sure that it would never be the same again.

"The final Barf bag goes to…DJ" Chris said throwing the barf bag at DJ who missed it due to his eyes being frozen shut.

"I'm NOT CURSED!" He cried out, "I mean…sorry Bridge".

Bridgette saw this coming she got up to leave when it hit her, she was right by the door when she had to warn the rest of her team about her experience.

"Any final words?" Chris asked.

"Yefh! Alewandwo, he ewil! He juft pretending to be-."

"Oh! Would you look at the time!" Chris called out throwing the parachute at Bridgette.

Bridgette fell out of the plane and begun spiralling towards the ground, she quickly tugged at the parachute cord making it open up, however it got stuck around the pole and didn't stop her from falling.

This was all Alejandro's fault! If Bridgette never followed him she never would be in this mess, she begun shouting back up at the playing, praying someone would hear her.

"ALEWANDWO! HE EWIL! EWWWWILLLLL!" She screeched, tears falling down her face.

That was the best she could do while falling, that and hoped she didn't die.

* * *

_**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**_

_**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**_

* * *

Ezekiel had heard Bridgette's frantic screams and he scrambled out of his hiding place, there he positioned himself under the bathroom where the camera was, there he heard a familiar voice…

"Bridgette was expendable, they all are. Some will prove to be more…challenging then others but one by one…they'll all go down!"

It was Alejandro! Ezekiel felt furious, he was going to pay for hurting Bridgette, if Geoff didn't do anything then he would.

* * *

Bridgette carried on falling, thankfully the pole seemed to loosen as she fell and it soon slipped off and crashed down to the floor, the parachute spread out and managed to stop Bridgette from falling, she hitched herself onto it and safely landed on the floor.

She looked around and saw that she had landed in an airfield close by the studio, crew members hurried around her to check for any injuries and to strip her of the parachute.

Once safe Bridgette walked inside of the studio to come face to face with someone all to familiar, someone that made Bridgette feel slightly sick…

Geoff.

"I think we need to have a talk" Geoff said sternly, "Now!"

* * *

_**Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...**_

* * *

**And we will end it there shall we? My theory for this episode was that Geoff was going to get on the plane and push Bridgette out! But that didn't happen, so I had to change this slightly to make it work but it stays as my original idea.**

**Oh, and a big thanks to Rafael Pereira for suggesting the song, it really worked with this I thought, expect your Izzy/Own fic and a new chapter soon!**


	5. A Lesson Learned

First off, let me just say this…Procrastination is a bitch!

**Seriously! I decide that this story will be fine for the next two weeks while I wait for the Aftermath to show, and then next thing I know, Cartoon network decide to release it online! I still have two more chapters to get through before the Aftermath chapter, I'm not best pleased!**

**But still, why whinge and just write!**

**And also a quick note for Raphael Pereira, I have an idea for your one-shot, just wait a few more days for it to be written and published!**

**And now on with the next chapter, also a great big thanks to Fulltimereviewer for suggesting this song for me, it's Lesson Learned by Alicia Keys.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 A lesson Learned.**

Bridgette was very unsure on what was happening, her brain went into some sort of meltdown when she saw Geoff standing in front of her eyes, he had grabbed hold of her wrist and was pulling her away down the corridors of the studio.

Through they went, while this was happening thoughts ran through Bridgette's mind, what was he going to say? She knew she just had to deal with the outcome, no matter how bad.

She just hoped that he could at least understand what she had been through.

She had to tell him, she needed to; there are two sides to this, the side that he had seen on TV and the side that only she and Alejandro knew about.

They had arrived at the nearby hotel where they were staying; Geoff pulled her into a lift and pressed the fifth button. The whir of the elevator echoed around the silent air, Bridgette wanted to speak to make it a little less awkward.

"Geoff?"

"Don't talk to me".

Bridgette froze at his cold words and thought that she better do what she was told, she had to wait, it was all going to come out into the open as soon as they arrived to their destination.

The doors opened and Geoff grabbed hold of Bridgette's wrist once again and dragged her towards his hotel room, he pushed the door open to reveal Trent and Justin in the room too.

"Guys can you give me a minute alone please" Geoff asked bluntly.

Trent looked up and saw Bridgette behind Geoff looking terrified, he didn't know what to do, did she deserve what was coming, he didn't know anymore.

Justin nudged him to tell him to move, Trent immediately got up and followed Justin out of the room, he walked past the cold Geoff and stopped by Bridgette, he placed a hand on her shoulder gently before walking away.

Bridgette looked back at Trent who looked at her, his eyes looked disappointed in her; Bridgette bowed her head and averted his gaze.

Geoff walked into the room and stood by the window, he didn't face Bridgette, instead he looked out of the window.

Bridgette nervously closed the door behind her, and she slowly made her way to the centre of the room, she nervously rubbed her arm and looked up at Geoff.

"Geoff".

"I really don't know what to say Bridge" Geoff mumbled, he turned back to her, his angry expression had changed to hurt, pure hurt, in fact Bridgette was scared he was going to burst into tears.

"Geoff…I'm sorry".

"No" Geoff said moving away from the window, "No you're not because if you were sorry then you wouldn't of done that".

"I am sorry" Bridgette protested, "Geoff please listen to me".

"Bridgette, I don't want to" Geoff cried out sitting down on the bed, his head was in his hands.

"You know…I've tried to be good to you…I've taken it when you shouted at me for looking at another girl, but now you've…you've _kissed_ another guy and you expect me to sit back and watch?" Geoff asked getting angry.

"No! Geoff I wouldn't expect that at all from you, I know you're angry but-."

"Is he a better kisser then me?"

"What?" Bridgette cried out, "No! No Geoff, I was forced you have to listen to me".

"You know what Bridgette I thought I could trust you, I really thought that you were the strongest one in the relationship, you'd never think about even looking at another man, that's why I had no worries of you going on that show and being tempted by that…thing! I guess I made a bad choice then didn't I?" Geoff said bitterly.

"Geoff please" Bridgette begged, "Please I didn't mean for any of that to happen, but it was all him you have to believe me".

"NO IT WASN'T" Geoff thundered getting up quickly making Bridgette jump, "It takes two people to do something like that, you're telling me that when you kissed him the first time that you didn't think about pulling away?"

"I fell" Bridgette whimpered, "It was an accident".

"Then what about the second time? Was that an accident, when you went to kiss him after he asked? Because it sure didn't look like it" Geoff questioned.

Bridgette fell silent at this, yes she was in the wrong here, she didn't mean to kiss him, it was just the moment that pulled her in.

Geoff wasn't through with interrogating her however.

"And when you said you _kind of _have a boyfriend? Is that what you think of me Bridge?" Geoff asked.

"Of course not Geoff" Bridgette begged, tears were forming in her eyes, "Geoff there is so much more to this then you know".

"Like what?" Geoff asked folding him arms, "What else has happened behind the scenes that you haven't told me about, how many more secret kisses and accidental fallings and-."

"He raped me Geoff".

* * *

_**He broke my heart  
And now it's raining  
Just to rub it in  
I'm at your door  
I feel so crazy about it  
You'll say I told you so  
You saw it long ago  
You knew he had to go  
I finally came 'round  
I'm back on solid ground  
Can't let it get me down**_

* * *

There was a long silence, Bridgette's words echoed through his ears, Geoff eyes widened at that word, something that meant so much, not only had Alejandro humiliated her, he had taken something so much more, her purity.

"He…what?"

"He raped me…on our first day it happened, I didn't mean for it to happen I promise but something else has happened because of that, I think I'm falling in love with him" Bridgette whispered, tears now falling down her face.

"Oh well that doesn't surprise me at all" Geoff snapped.

"Why are you being like this Geoff?" Bridgette sobbed, "I need help I shouldn't be thinking like this".

"It's still wrong what you did Bridge" Geoff said waving his arms around the room as if he was trying to shake this away.

"But it wasn't my fault" Bridgette cried out.

"I don't care Bridge" Geoff snapped again, "You kissed him, you could have pushed him away or hurt him or something, the fact that you just sat back and let it happen really makes me question you".

"Geoff you don't know what you would do in that situation until it happens to you" Bridgette said wiping her tears away.

* * *

_**It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright**_

Yes I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned…

* * *

Geoff didn't speak again, he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, Bridgette was scared again, Geoff didn't understand her problem at all, he just thought that she was lying to him.

She slowly edged towards him and sat down next to him on the bed, she slowly reached out for his hand.

"Please Geoff".

"Don't touch me!"

Bridgette jumped again as Geoff shot back up, he was restless and very agitated, he moved as far away from her as possible.

"Geoff I know you must hate me right now but you have to listen to me, I'm not lying to you, everything that happened was his fault, I would even think about being with another man" Bridgette tried to explain.

"Expect for Alejandro" Geoff snarled.

"Not even him" Bridgette cried out, "Geoff you have to understand that I didn't do any of this".

* * *

_**Sometimes  
Some lies  
Can take a minute  
To fully realize  
His tears  
Your eyes  
Thirty seconds to apologize  
You give it one more chance  
Just like the time before  
But he already know you'd give a hundred more  
Until that night in bed  
You wake up in a sweat  
You're racing to the door  
Can't take it anymore…**_

* * *

"Yes you did" Geoff said turning round to face her, "You did this to me, you know what I don't think I could ever forgive you again, ok fine, he raped you, you should be hating him not falling in love with him".

"That's what I don't understand, that's why I need help, that's why you should be standing by me!" Bridgette shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at me Bridge" Geoff snapped back, "If anything I should be screaming at you right now".

* * *

_**I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned**_

Life perfect  
Ain't perfect  
If you don't know what the struggle's for  
Falling down ain't falling down  
If you don't cry when you hit the floor  
It's called the past cause I'm getting past  
And I ain't nothing like I was before  
You ought to see me now…

* * *

Bridgette begun crying again, "Wow I thought you were going to help me through this Geoff, you're being selfish".

"I'm being selfish? I'm not the one kissing other guys on live TV!" Geoff cried out.

* * *

_**Yes I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned…**_

* * *

"This is it Bridge" Geoff finally said, "Look I don't care what happened to you at the end of the day you cheated on me and I can't be with you anymore".

"Wait" Bridgette stopped, "What are you saying?"

"We're through Bridgette" Geoff said.

Bridgette could feel something inside her breaking into a thousand pieces, tears begun falling out of her eyes now more than ever, Geoff moved towards the door and opened it.

"Get out" He said coldly.

Bridgette gasped, but not wanting to cause any more of a scene she slowly walked out of the room, she looked back at Geoff however he refused to looked at her and slammed the door shut.

As soon as the door closed Bridgette broke down and begun sobbing harder than ever, thankfully no one was around so she sobbed in peace.

Geoff however could hear her crying, it made his heart break too, but he still couldn't get over the pure fury he felt when he thought of her, he went back to the window, trying to push her out of his mind.

* * *

_**Yes I was burned but I called it a lesson learned  
Mistake overturned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
My soul has returned  
So I call it a lesson learned  
Another lesson learned…**_

* * *

**Uh oh! They've broken up, review to see what happens next!**


	6. The Dinner, The Drink, The Friend

**New chapter, this one is a long one for you, a few more until the end I'm afraid, well for now at least!**

**The song for this chapter is 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum, (Or if you get the chance, go on Itunes and listen to a version done by someone called Adrian Gardener, oh my God! It is beautiful!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Dinner, The Drink, The Friend**

The next few days were an absolute blur for Bridgette; she was being dragged all around the hotel and studio to be briefed on the new aftermath show that would be airing tomorrow and many other things. But during all this only one thing was on her mind, Geoff.

She hadn't yet gotten over the fact that they broke up yet, or even made progress, she barely left her room, only when an escort dragged her out made her leave, she didn't show her face much for meals and not even her friends had seen her.

She stayed in her room and ordered room service as much as she could, she felt numb and really didn't want to move, it killed her inside knowing that Geoff was just down the hall and she couldn't speak to him without risks of being shouted at again.

There wasn't much she could do in her room, she turned on the TV however the only decent thing that seemed to be on was Total Drama World Tour, seeing Alejandro's smug smile on screen made her feel sick and she promptly turned it off.

Why did she have to fall for him? So many things in her life had been thrown upside down because of that stupid man.

Bridgette took a deep breath and lay down on her bed, coping was hard but she was slowly getting by.

What to do next? She could always have another bath? Her third one today, it did seem to relax her but it seemed pointless, she could always order room service but the hotel staff wouldn't be happy with her since she barely touched her lunch.

It was slowly creeping to night, she knew that her friends would all be going down for dinner, she could always join them, but then again, did she want to see Geoff?

Sleeping was the best option she had, ever since the break up Bridgette had been going to bed earlier and earlier, it was to the point where it could have been 2:30 in the afternoon and she'd be ready to go straight to sleep.

Since there was nothing better to do in the secluded space around her Bridgette knew that it was time to sleep, she pulled out her pyjamas from her suitcase nearby and was about to get into them when there was a knock on the door.

Straight away her mind starting playing tricks on her and an image of Geoff bursting in and sweeping her off her feet started playing in her mind; he would kiss her and tell her that he wanted to be with her forever.

Knowing that would never happen Bridgette tried to ignore the door, if it wasn't Geoff she didn't care.

"Bridgette?"

She looked up at her name; Bridgette recognized the slightly lisp that had called through the door, Beth.

Bridgette walked over and opened up the door, there she came face to face with Beth, Katie, Sadie and Eva was sulking in the background.

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette asked.

"We came to see if you were ok" Beth said.

"Yeah like no ones seen you since the show like we thought you were dead" Katie gabbled.

"We thought you know you might have thrown yourself out of a window because of Geoff" Sadie said.

"Oh my Gosh Sadie, you can't mention the 'G' word around her".

"What Geoff?"

"Sadie!"

"Girls" Bridgette said calmly making the two BFF's look at Bridgette, "It's ok, I'm fine".

"Really?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, we all go through break ups right? It's fine, I just need to relax" Bridgette explained.

Think you should come down to dinner with us, it'll be fun come on" Beth said.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't really want to…you know" Bridgette trailed off.

"I see, but trust me you won't even notice him there'll be so many of us there you won't see him at all, come on Bridge we're all worried about you" Beth pleaded.

"Yeah please Bridgette" Katie and Sadie whimpered together.

"I don't know-."

"I'm getting hungry so you better say yes or I'll get angry!" Eva snapped clenching her fists.

"Yes, yes I'll go! Bridgette quickly said before Eva could say anything else.

* * *

When they girls arrived at the dining room Bridgette started regretting her decision, sitting at the large table was Trent, Justin, Harold and Geoff. The guys around him were talking and having a laugh while Geoff remained silent, leaning on his hand.

Bridgette was very tempted to turn around and run away but by the looks of it Geoff was miserable about the break up too, so why didn't he turn around and accept her apology?

The girls advanced onto the table, Katie and Sadie immediately made a beeline for Justin, sitting either side of him, Beth took a seat in-between Geoff and Trent and Eva sat down next to Harold, that left only one seat, next to Geoff.

Bridgette gulped, she had Harold next to her too, but with Geoff there she wouldn't be paying much attention to anyone else.

She slowly walked over and took her seat, Geoff looked up at her from the corner of his eye and scowled, he moved slightly away from her and turned his head away, Bridgette felt low, after seeing this Bridgette knew that he wasn't in the mood to listen to her today.

The group looked around at this awkward sight and Trent immediately started talking.

"So…nice for you to finally join us Bridgette" Trent said to her.

"Yeah, Beth asked me to come, so I thought I better leave my room" Bridgette said quietly.

"Well you're going to like it here, the foods wicked, they do all sorts of food around the world" Trent said to her looking through the menu.

"Great, I'm in the mood for some Spanish food" Bridgette said looking at the menu.

Geoff forced a laugh and Bridgette could of sworn he said something like 'you would be'.

The table fell silent and Bridgette went red in the face, Beth noticed this and went back to the menu.

"I've heard the steak excellent here" She said quickly.

"It is, I had some last night" Trent replied, "Justin what are you having?"

"Salad, no dressing" Justin said.

Bridgette knew that everyone was trying to cover up for the fact that it was extremely awkward for the two of them, Bridgette felt sick, any other day and she would be laughing and having a good time with her friends but today it was like everything had changed all because of that Mexican boy.

Soon the food arrived, the group were eating and desperately trying to keep the convocation flowing, Bridgette was picking at her food while Geoff hadn't touched his, he occasionally picked up his fork but then put it straight down.

Bridgette knew that this was having a major affect on Geoff, but it was on her too, he had to understand why this has happened and why it would never happened again.

But then again Bridgette knew that she had cheated on him and that was that.

Suddenly half way through the meal a blonde girl walked into the restaurant, she saw the Total Drama cast and smirked; she strutted over and made herself quite seen.

"Hello rejects" She said loudly making everyone look up at her, "I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, but you knew that already right?"

The table fell silent as Blaineley kept talking, "Anyway, I'm going to be working with you tomorrow on filming the aftermath, Geoff I'm going to be hosting it with you".

"Oh Joy" Geoff muttered.

"It's going to be a fun show, especially with this little minx on the show" Blaineley said pointing at Bridgette, "Tell me hun, is Alejandro just as good as they say?"

There was a loud thud as Geoff quickly got up and left the table, Bridgette scowled at Blaineley, "There was no need for that" She snapped before following Geoff.

* * *

"Geoff wait" She called after him, "Geoff listen to me".

Geoff refused to turn around instead he walked up the stairs to his room.

Bridgette wasn't ready to give up just yet, "I want you to look at me when I talk to you Geoff" She cried out grabbing his shoulder making him turn around.

"Geoff this is ridiculous, please can we just end this, you love me I love you can't we just put this aside?" Bridgette begged.

"No" Came Geoff's simple reply.

"Why not? Yes I screwed up but things like this happen, please Geoff let's stop fighting and get back together?" Bridgette asked reaching out for his hand.

Geoff jerked away quickly; he got alarmingly close to Bridgette and whispered his final words.

"You're dead to me".

Bridgette's mind had gone hazy, those words seemed to swirl around her mind along with 'we're through', she watched as Geoff walked towards his room.

"Geoff…" Bridgette whispered, tears falling down her face.

Geoff didn't reply, instead he walked into his room and slammed the door.

* * *

_**Picture perfect memories **_

_**Scattered all around the floor...**_

* * *

A thick hole had been punched through Bridgette's heart, the second she got back into her room she lost it, she collapsed on the floor and cried, she managed to struggle into her bed and cried some more there.

Her friends had been knocking at her door, trying to get her to open up, the only thing she could do was ignore them, and tried to sleep, however there was nothing.

She wanted to be sick, she had never felt this way before, everything in Bridgette's body seemed to shut down, her eyes were literally letting tears fall; Bridgette wasn't sure how this was possible since she was sure she cried every drop of water out of her body days ago.

So many things were running through her mind, she just wanted to ring Geoff, even though she knew she would just get abuse back, she just wanted to hear his voice.

* * *

_**Reaching for the phone**_

_**Coz I can't fight it anymore..**_

* * *

The phone was in Bridgette's hand, with a few number dialled she would be calling Geoff's hotel room, so was so close to dialling when the phone slipped out of her hand, she couldn't do it, things would get worse if she did.

The tears started to fall again, Bridgette gripped hold of the sheet around her and squeezed them tightly, she had never expected to feel this way over someone, then again she never thought she would be able to love anyone either.

* * *

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time…**_

* * *

Was Geoff thinking about her? That's all that Bridgette could think about, was he sitting in his room thinking about her and about them? Probably not, Bridgette could bet he had all of their photos and was chopping them up into tiny little pieces.

Bridgette looked over at the clock, 1:15, everyone was probably in bed and she should be too, but every time she closed her eyes she would see Geoff's face and once again the tears would start, Bridgette just couldn't stop them.

She had honestly thought that the two of them were going to be together for a long time, why did everything have to change? Things were so perfect before this show, why did she ever have to apply to go on this show anyway?

No…if she didn't apply she would of never met Geoff…

But maybe that was for the best?

* * *

_**It's a quarter after one, **_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now…**_

* * *

Bridgette slowly dragged herself out of bed and walked over towards the window, she was contemplating doing something reckless, she could easily jump out of this window but that would be too painful.

She just wanted Geoff, she wanted him to hug her and kiss her and to tell her everything was going to be ok.

But it wasn't, they were through and it was something that Bridgette was going to have to accept no matter how painful it was.

Her thoughts slowly turned to Alejandro, his actions had really messed her up, every now and then her thoughts would change and she would remember how much she had enjoyed that kiss and parts of the incident, she shouldn't of, there were so many things that could of gone wrong or something could have been caught or…

Bridgette's eyes widened, she hadn't even thought about the consequences of this, during the plane incident Bridgette was sure Alejandro didn't use a condom…meaning two things.

She could have caught some sort of disease or worse…she was pregnant.

"Shit" Bridgette gasped.

It was times like this when she needed Geoff here, her rock. But he wouldn't listen to her, every time she mentioned this he would throw it back in her face and say she was lying to him.

Bridgette sunk down onto the floor, right next to the mini fridge, she cautiously opened it and came face to face with several bottles, alcohol.

Bridgette wasn't a drinker, but there was something calming about this sight, the bottles seemed to say that everything was going to turn out ok; she slowly reached out and picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels.

She unscrewed the lid and put the bottle to her lips, the sharp tasting liquid flowed down her throat, Bridgette winced at the taste of it but still she swallowed it.

* * *

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time…**_

* * *

She took the bottle away to breath, most of the bottle was shamefully gone and Bridgette's mind started to haze over, her eyes were starting to droop, she wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or the fact she was so tired that was making her do this.

Bridgette set the bottle down on the floor and clumsily lay down, her mind was spinning and it was making her feel sick.

What if Alejandro had done something to her, how would she manage without Geoff? Bridgette guessed that she would be doing this for a while if that was the case.

* * *

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now…**_

* * *

Bridgette let out and loud scream and she huddled into and ball, tears were stinging her eyes again and she started pounding the floor with her fists, she needed Geoff, never in her life had she felt so low and sick.

Gasping for air Bridgette slowly sat up, trying to get a grip with herself, she had to cope, just for a little while longer anyway, she would be out of this soon, surely this was the last season, she just had to be strong for now.

As Bridgette's arms gave way and she collapsed back down to the floor, she knew that this wasn't possible at all.

* * *

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…**_

* * *

Bridgette could feel herself slowly getting up, her legs wobbled uneasily and she slowly walked over to the door, she wasn't sure where she was going but she knew what she had to do.

She opened the door to her room and staggered down the hall, using the walls around her to keep herself propped up, she kept taking breaks to make sure she didn't fall over and soon she was standing outside Geoff's room.

* * *

_**It's a quarter after one **_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now**_

And I said I wouldn't call

_**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now…**_

* * *

She leant against the door and caught her breath, then she slowly spun herself around and knocked three times on the door.

It took a while for someone to answer but soon, Trent answered the door.

"Bridgette? What are you doing it's nearly 2 in the morning?" He asked.

"I'm…sorry Trent but I…I think I need your help" Bridgette said stumbling over her words.

Trent stepped out and pulled the door too, now in the light he could take a good look at Bridgette, he saw her red eyes and blank expression.

"Bridge…have you been drinking?" He asked.

"No…well yes a bit".

Trent sighed, "Why?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it…I just need your help for tomorrow, please, I can't cope without Geoff, I'm a state, I have an idea but I can't do it alone" Bridgette explained leaning against Trent slightly.

Trent sighed, he hated seeing her like this and Geoff was just as bad, he hadn't said two words to anyone since he incident at dinner, he looked down at Bridgette who was close to passing out.

"Yeah I'll help" He said, he moved Bridgette's arm until it was around his neck, "Come on I'll take you back to your room".

* * *

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

I just need you now

I just need you now

Baby, I need you now…

* * *

**The next chapter is the dreaded aftermath! Review and more will follow!**


	7. Sorry is the Hardest Word

**Boy am I tired after writing this! I hope you all enjoy this as I think it is my longest chapter yet!**

**Thanks to all your reviews telling me to watch this aftermath, I did actually watch it last week and thought it was brilliant, Bridgette's voice is lovely and I credit Kristen Fairlie for doing the song so well!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the son used is 'Sorry' by BuckCherry.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Sorry is the Hardest word**

Trent had joined Bridgette in her room, first things first he made sure that she choked down at least two big glasses of water to try and sober her up, then once he could get some sense out of her he spoke to her about what she wanted to do.

They were both sitting down on the floor by Bridgette's bed, she hadn't sobered up that much and still looked drunk, Trent was trying to get her to talk normally but it wasn't really working.

"The Aftermath is tomorrow Bridgette, we need some sort of plan for you if you want Geoff back" Trent said.

"I…don't know I can't think" She whimpered, "I just want Geoff; please can't you get him for me?"

"No" Trent said firmly, "I really don't think he'll want to see you like this".

Bridgette bowed her head in shame, "I just want him back" She whispered and she started crying again.

Trent sighed and pulled her into a hug, "It's ok Bridgette, things will turn out for the best I promise".

"Do you think so?"

"I know so" Trent reassured her, "Now, what can we do? I think we can put together a montage of your best moments together, what do you think?"

He looked next to him and saw Bridgette leaning on his shoulder fast asleep, Trent shook his head can carefully lifted her up and into her bed, Bridgette didn't stir at all and remained fast asleep.

Once she was in bed, Trent said back down on the floor and looked at the notebook he had brought with him, he looked around the floor, maybe a video wasn't the best of his ideas, but what about a song?

It was a musical themed series so no doubt about it the ex contestants would be made to sing, Trent picked up his notebook and started scribbling some words down, and soon a tune popped into his head that worked well.

* * *

The next morning Bridgette woke up with a slamming headache, she hadn't drunken so much that she couldn't remember what had happened last night, in fact she had a good memory of it, however her pounding head spoke for her.

She slowly stumbled out of her bed and into the bathroom to have a shower, she let the warm water wash over her and try to fix her messed up mind, she seemed to feel better under the heat of the water and slowly her head started to get better.

Once out of the shower she grabbed a few painkillers from her drawer to ease her headache and the she started to get dressed, she knew that make up people would arrive soon to start primping her for the show.

She was very nervous about it, what was going to happen? What did Blaineley have in mind about it? Bridgette wasn't sure and she was terrified.

She had hoped that no one knew that Trent had snuck out last night to help her; she wanted it all to be secret.

Speaking of which, Bridgette realized she fell asleep before she and Trent had decided on a plan, Bridgette sighed to herself, her stupid mistake last night once again affected everything.

Then, on the table by her bed she saw several sheets of paper with many words on it, Bridgette walked over to it and picked it up and read the tile.

"I'm Sorry?"

* * *

Bridgette made her way down to the studio where she saw Trent; she quickly grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Trent what is this?" She asked pointing to the papers.

"Oh good you found them" Trent said relieved, "This is our plan, it's a song Bridgette, it's not that long so it'll be easy to learn, you're going to sing this to Geoff".

"Really?" Bridgette asked, "But what about music and-."

"I've thought of everything, I stayed in your room writing out the lyrics and music for it, don't worry Bridgette, I'm going to play the guitar for you, all you have to do is look pretty, sing and hope Geoff comes back to you" Trent explained.

"Great!" Bridgette cried out, she pulled Trent into a hug, "Thank you so much for this".

"It's ok" Trent said hugging her back, "I need to take my place, but good luck; I'll be cheering you on".

Bridgette nodded and took her place backstage, there she saw Geoff backstage too, he was getting his microphone hooked up, Bridgette tried to catch his attention but she was sure that he wouldn't look her way.

* * *

_**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die…**_

* * *

He walked straight passed her and onto the set, Blaineley walked by Bridgette too.

"This is going to be a fun show" She snarled before walking onto the set.

Bridgette watched her walk on, it was time for the show to start, the curtain went up and she watched Geoff and Blaineley start the show, Bridgette couldn't take her eyes off of Geoff, she really did hope that this plan would work.

Slowly she moved from backstage to the green room where Harold was watching the show on a big TV.

"You nervous?" Harold asked.

"Terrified" Bridgette replied.

She watched as Blaineley started grilling her friends about not being on the series and then she turned to Geoff.

"What about you?" She asked, "Any regrets?"

Bridgette winced at this, she knew she was going to be mentioned at any point, she just had to wait.

"You kidding?" Geoff scoffed, "I'd way rather host this Aftermath then suffer through more drama".

"Care to prove it with a game of Truth or Hammer?" Blaineley said coyly.

'Well, good to know they brought the hammer back' Bridgette thought to herself.

"S-Sure" Geoff said a little unsure, "Why not? Couldn't be happier!"

The audience gasped as a large hammer came swinging down towards Geoff, he screeched out loud and ducked, "Hey!"

"Nice moves Geoff" Blaineley said.

'Maybe I won't get mentioned yet' Bridgette thought as she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Almost nicer than the moves Alejandro made on Bridgette" Blaineley said.

'Oh great!'

"Happy, Happy, Happy" Geoff insisted.

He carried on saying happy until a large anvil came crashing down towards him, Geoff screamed again and moved away.

'And there's the anvil' Bridgette thought miserably.

Then a safe came crashing down, closely followed by a grand piano.

"What are they doing?" Bridgette said out loud, "They can't do this".

"You're not apart of the aftermath team anymore, they can do what they like now" Harold explained.

Bridgette shook her head and turned her attention back onto Geoff who was hiding behind the sofa.

"Look at the time!" He cried out jumping up, "Game over!"

"Oh thank God" Bridgette sighed leaning down on the sofa in the green room, "I won't be going on there in a while".

She continued to watch the show, she learnt about Duncan and Ezekiel's disappearance on the show, but nothing seemed to sink in, she kept looking over the song lyrics Trent gave to her.

"What's that?" Harold asked pointing to the papers.

"Nothing" Bridgette said, hiding them.

Harold raised an eyebrow and carried on watching the show, Bridgette didn't want anyone knowing about this she didn't want to brag and then realize it doesn't work.

"But do you know who I'm really excited to spend time with?"

Bridgette's eyes widened, "Oh no".

"Today's aftermath guest Harold?" Geoff said happily.

"Hey he said my name" Harold said getting up.

"No not yet" Bridgette said pulling back down.

"You're half right" Blaineley muttered, "I'm talking about our other guest".

"Oh" Geoff said looking around nervously, "We…have another guest?"

"Yes!" Blaineley said excitedly, her eyes getting bigger, "You know that girl, surfer, vegetarian…blonde?"

Every word made Geoff wince, it also made Bridgette squirm around in her seat, suddenly a crew member walked into the green room and pointed at Bridgette, "You're up".

"What? No…not yet" Bridgette cried out.

"Sorry but you're being introduced" He explained.

"Oh yeah…Who was that again?" Geoff mumbled.

"Bridgette!" Beth called out, "Your girlfriend! The one who made out with Alejandro then kissed a pole, Remember?"

'Thanks Beth'.

Geoff looked terrified, "Come on" The Crew member said to Bridgette.

"That's right! Please welcome our soulful surfer, whose unfortunate habit of kissing really cute dudes-."

"IT'S HAROLD!" Geoff cried out, blocking Blaineley out, he started applauding loudly making the crowd cheer too.

"Change of plan" The Crew member said, "Harold, you're up".

"But I'm not-." Before Harold could say another word he was dragged out and pushed onto the stage.

Bridgette sat back down and tried to relax, now she was alone she pulled out the song again and looked over it several times.

Once she was sure it was drilled into her head, she paid attention to the screen again, Harold was singing with Trent and Justin, she watched them for a while and once a commercial break was called she heard a loud scream coming from outside the green room.

She opened the door to see Trent, Harold and Justin running away from several screaming school girls.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette gasped, she watched Trent sprint towards the door to get out of the set, "Trent wait? What about the song?"

"You're on your own Bridge!" He screamed, "Sorry!"

Bridgette froze; she was on her own, she looked back over at the screen to see the show was restarting; nervously she closed the door and waited to be called for her doom.

"Time to welcome our next guest!" Blaineley introduced, "A soulful surfer whose unfortunate habit of kissing-."

"But first!" Geoff interrupted again, "It's time for my very favourite aftermath segment, that's gonna leave a mark!"

Bridgette, who had heard her introduction again and was nearly sick sunk back down onto the sofa breathing heavily, she was starting to get more upset about this, the more that Geoff insisted he didn't want her to come on the show, the more she thought that this whole plan wouldn't work.

Then it happened, at last.

"Moving on!" Blaineley finally snapped, "She kissed up, here's Bridgette!"

"Oh shit" Bridgette squeaked.

She blocked up the door and locked it so that the crew member couldn't get back in, she wanted to stay in the green room, she wasn't going to come out ever.

Beth had seen her not arrive so she decided to take matters into her hands, she jumped out of her seat and ran backstage to the green room, she hammered on the door several times calling Bridgette's name.

"Come on Bridgette" She cried out, "You can't lock yourself in the green room forever. So you kissed a frozen pole on TV, it wasn't that bad".

"It's not even just that" Bridgette called back from inside the green room, "It's this whole aftermath show".

Bridgette looked around the room and saw an old paper bag in the corner, "Perfect" She muttered.

"Come on out so we can talk about it" Beth called back out.

Bridgette sighed and pulled her bag over her head and unlocked the door, she heard Beth sigh to herself when she saw Bridgette in front of her.

"I thought I hated interviewing people on the show last year but being a guest is even worse!" Bridgette moaned.

"There has to be something you like about the show" Beth asked her.

Bridgette didn't reply, yes there was one thing she liked about this aftermath, no loved is anything; it was that blonde boy on stage right now.

"Bridgette?" Beth asked again taking her bag off.

"Geoff" Bridgette whimpered, "Even when he was being a Hollywood level, fame loving, Freakazoid…I liked Geoff".

"When are you going to get a better chance to tell him how you feel?" Beth explained to her.

"You sure I can't do it by text?" Bridgette mumbled.

Beth shook her head, "No, you got anything else?"

Bridgette's head clicked; the song! "Yes" Bridgette said running into the green room again, Beth followed and she pulled out her song.

"This, Trent wrote it for me last night, I want to sing it to Geoff on the show" Bridgette said.

"I don't think Blaineley will let you" Beth murmured.

"Well if I get to sing it then I'll do the show" Bridgette said.

Beth thought about this for a moment and then she nodded, "I'll speak to Blaineley, you get ready".

Bridgette nodded and ran straight to the dressing room, there she spotted a beautiful sea green dress, she lifted it up and held it close to her body.

"Please fit" She begged nervously.

* * *

Beth slowly made her way back to the stage, she could hear Blaineley introducing Bridgette again, she took a deep breath and walked on stage.

"I said BRIDGETTE!" Blaineley shrieked.

"Bridgette wants to sing" Beth said quickly.

"Oh we'll maker her sing alright" Blaineley sniggered.

"Not _your_ way!" Beth snapped, "Her way! It's the only way she does the show!"

"I _want_ her out here!" Blaineley snapped back.

Geoff groaned, "Fine! Deal".

There was a few minutes to break so that set could be switched around and the piano could be brought on.

Beth ran backstage to see if Bridgette was there, sure enough she was standing there in the beautiful dress she found, her hair was tied up into an elegant bun, she had been given a microphone and she was looking very nervous.

"Wow Bridge" Beth gawped, "You look stunning".

"Thanks!" Bridgette smiled, "Time to face the music".

Bridgette walked on stage and climbed up on the piano, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she could feel the warmth of the spotlight on her and the piano slowly begun to play, Bridgette opened her mouth and her voice came spilling out.

"I'm sorry" She started crooning.

"_So sorry, sorry like a flower after the first frost"._

Bridgette looked over at Geoff, the look on his face was priceless, he hadn't expected Bridgette to come out in that dress looking stunning, his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"_I'm sorry like a mitten that's been dropped and feels so lost"._

She knew that this was supposed to be the part with Trent on the guitar but instead it was Bigfoot, she carried on anyway.

"_Oops I really messed up, at least I fessed up"_

"You didn't fess up!" Snapped Geoff, "You were caught on national TV".

"It's international Geoff; Total Drama is seen all over the world!" Harold explained, he Justin and Trent and reappeared just in time to see Bridgette's song, Geoff groaned out loud and tried to cover his ears.

Bridgette looked over at Trent who was urging her to carry on; she nodded and started singing again.

"_But I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry like a surfer that's busted her board"._

"_And I'm sorry like a band when they play a wrong cord"._

At that point the Bigfoot played a wrong note; Bridgette shot him and angry look while Trent placed his head in his hands.

"If that were me I wouldn't have played the wrong note!" He said to Justin.

Geoff was now trying to avert his gaze, but Bridgette saw this, he wasn't going to get away easily, she got up and moved towards him.

"_Oops I really screwed up, I felt some dude up"._

She reached out and placed a hand of Geoff's jaw line, he pushed her away angrily.

"INTERNATIONAL TV, HUH!" He cried out, he stood up from the sofa and towered over Bridgette, "In front of all my friends!"

"_But I'm sorry, So sorry, Geoff, I really think you rule, you're so cute that you make me drool and if you give me one more chance, I'll do my happy, happy dance!"_

Bridgette knew she was onto something, one more look at Geoff and he had the biggest smile on his face, "Well you are really cute when you do that dance…OH NO, NO!" He cried out.

"_Geoff, you're the one for me, and I'm so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily, oh so completely, infinitely beyond…Sorry"._

The lights snapped back on around the studio, Katie, Beth and Sadie were in tears.

* * *

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry…**_

* * *

"How romantic" Beth sobbed.

"She nailed it!" Trent cheered happily.

"I guess…you can have a seat over here Bridgette…if you want" Geoff mumbled.

The audience awed as Bridgette reappeared on stage in her normal outfit.

"Yeah, that's great idea Geoff" Blaineley snarled, "Let's play Bridgette's video montage, edited especially by me!"

The video started playing, and clip after clip to Bridgette's horror was of her and Alejandro, seeing his face again made her want to be sick, Geoff went pale too; he hid his face in his hat.

Once the clip was over he let out a loud sigh, Blaineley looked at Bridgette and giggled.

"Is it finally time for Truth or Tractor trailer?" She asked pointing to the huge tractor hanging dangerously above Bridgette's head.

'What happened to the Anvil?" Bridgette thought miserably.

* * *

_**This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die…**_

* * *

"Uh…you know what I always wanted to do when I was hosting this show?" Bridgette said quickly trying to distract Blaineley.

"Make out with a hot Spanish boy?" She asked evilly.

"No!" Snapped Bridgette, "I always wanted to answer some viewer mail, aren't those fun?"

To Bridgette's surprise the audience agreed with her and started cheering loudly, Blaineley rolled her eyes, she had another plan.

"That can be arranged!" She said, "Let's go live to Wiarton, where your first interrogator…I mean Fan awaits!"

A young ginger haired boy jumped up happily, "Hidey ho! This is Willie from Wiarton! I'm Bridgette's biggest fan!"

Blaineley looked repulsed, "Aww isn't that cute…"

"Totally!" Bridgette smiled, "What do you want to know Willie from Wiarton?"

"Like I don't want to be too obvious so I'm not asking about Vegan footwear or catching waves" He explained.

"That's cool Willie" Bridgette said happily, "I'm open!"

"There's just one thing I really, really, _really _want to know!" Willie said excitedly.

"Anything!" Bridgette smiled.

Willie bent down and picked something up from the floor, it was a long, silver pole, "Would you kiss this pole?"

"ENOUGH!" Bridgette screamed out loud, "I am not going to take another minute of this!" she turned to Geoff who still had his head stuffed in his hat so he couldn't see or hear Bridgette.

* * *

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry…**_

* * *

"Geoff, I don't know how to apologize anymore sincerely" Bridgette said to him.

"That's no reason to stop trying!" Geoff replied snootily.

"You watch the show right?" Bridgette said to him, "Ale-heinous was playing every girl out there! We all fell for it".

"Some harder then others" Snapped Geoff, "Imagine if the tables were turned?"

'That's IT!'

Bridgette cracked at this point, Geoff wasn't listening to her, no matter how many times she would say sorry he didn't care and most importantly Alejandro raped her and he didn't care, Bridgette wasn't going to let him win.

"You probably would have kissed him too! He's that good!" Bridgette shouted at him, Geoff glared at her, Bridgette glared back, he was being immature about this and Bridgette was beyond caring.

"Now this, _this_ is a show!" Blaineley cried out, she jumped up from the sofa and ran to the camera, "Finally I am proud to introduce our biggest, baddest, newest segment ever! Total Drama Smack down!".

"What?" Bridgette said looking at Blaineley, "We have to fight?"

"Yes, you didn't expect me sit back and watch during your big fight, you two are going to fight each other live! Isn't that great?" Blaineley cried out.

"No!" Said Bridgette, "This is stupid I'm not about to fight Geoff".

She turned around to get his opinion but Geoff was already pulling on boxer gloves.

"Let's do this" He hissed.

Bridgette's mouth fell open in shock, "Are you actually kidding me?" She was also handed gloves, frustrated she pulled them on, if Geoff was going to act like this then fine, she was going to knock some sense into him once and for all.

* * *

_**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah…**_

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff both climbed into the boxer ring that had been set up, she was now beyond caring for him and just wanted to knock him down, she knew that he would be thinking the same and his once 'never hit a woman' meaning of life had definitely disappeared.

"Who's ready for the first sanction beat down in aftermath history?" Blaineley called out to the audience, "Pull up a chair and hit record now, because it's time for our main event. The Geoff and Bridgette Total Smack Down!"

A loud gong rang out signalling the start of the fight, Bridgette and Geoff started circling each other bitterly, no punches had been thrown just yet.

"Like you'd be able to hit me" Snapped Bridgette.

"Believe me, I could tear you apart if I could" Geoff snarled back.

"Oh get over it Geoff, it happened, it's over, I said I was sorry so many times, you need to stop holding a grudge!" Bridgette snapped angrily.

Geoff clenched his teeth together, "You'd be mad if I was caught making out with a girl pole on TV!"

"Poles aren't alive!" Bridgette growled.

"Tell that to your tongue!" Geoff snapped.

The two were very close to punching each other, when something inside the two suddenly sparked.

Bridgette slowly lowered her hands, how could she punch him? He was the man that she had fallen madly in love with, and no matter how much he wound her up, he would be the man that she would love no matter if they were together or not. It was Geoff, even if he hated her; she wanted to make this work.

Geoff was having similar thoughts, Bridgette was the girl for him, yes she messed up but things are meant to be broken and then fixed again, it wasn't so much that fact that he wanted her back, but she was very vulnerable and obviously needed someone with her at this point.

They both knew that this had to end now.

Geoff stopped circling her, and to Bridgette's amazement he advanced onto her and pulled her into a deep kiss, her eyes widened at this, since the last person she kissed was Alejandro (Not counting the pole) this was like heaven for her, she sunk into the kiss to and just like old times the two were making out, crying 'I love you' to each other.

"What?" Blaineley gasped at the scene in front of her, "She…she cheated on you on TV?"

Geoff didn't listen, he was too involved with kissing Bridgette, it felt like something broken inside of him had been magically fixed.

Hearing Bridgette whisper to him over and over saying 'I love you so much' made him realize that it was never Alejandro for her; it was always him no matter what.

"No, No, No, No!" Blaineley gasped, "You can't do this! What's wrong with you people! Can't you be mad at each other? It's Total Drama, not Total Forgive and Forget!"

Bridgette was feeling equally happy, Geoff kept on kissing her and she had no complaints at all, she was very happy that he had finally dropped the whole angry act and was with her again.

But something he said at this point made everything that he had said before that haunted her mind disappear.

"Never leave me again!"

Bridgette knew that Geoff had been dying without her, and she was going to stay true to him, no more accidents with other men. Geoff was always the one and will be the one.

"So much better then the pole!" Bridgette whispered to him, making Geoff lower his hands onto Bridgette and kiss her firmer.

The two of them were into total bliss, how the two of them had managed two weeks without seeing each other was a mystery, they were too sucked in to each other that they didn't even notice that Blaineley had destroyed the set and was escorted off.

Something that was bothering Geoff about this was how different Bridgette tasted, her lips were cold and not as warm as he remembered, it wasn't bad, it was just different.

"You feel different!" He commented.

"It's the frost bite" Bridgette said through kissing him, "It'll wear off soon".

"Good, I miss your warm lips, I miss hugging you and loving you…God I missed everything about you Bridge, seriously, don't leave me ever again!" Geoff moaned.

"I won't, I won't I promise" Bridgette said back to him.

The two remained kissing for a while, just trying to catch up for time that they missed, and when they were both finally tire, Bridgette lays in Geoff's arms for a while, he hugged her and held her tightly as if to say no one else can have you again.

He looked over at the destroyed set and shook his head, "I guess we have a spot open for a host on this show, what do you say?" He asked Bridgette.

"I…I'm not sure" Bridgette mumbled.

"Come on, it'll be fine" He said making her look at him, "I'm here, remember?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, you are" She said nuzzling into his warm chest.

However, something was still on Geoff's mind, it was all the information he heard about her on the day they broke up, he wanted to talk to her about it all, to get a full detail of what happened that day.

"Hey Bridge" He said to her, Bridgette looked back up at him, "Can we talk in private? I just…want to get some points across ok?"

Bridgette nodded, she knew she still had some explaining to do, "Sure, of course we can".

The two set off towards the green room, and to Bridgette's surprise and happiness, Geoff slowly slipped his hand into hers.

* * *

_**Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry…**_

* * *

**Yay! They got back together; you don't know how happy I was after I saw that on the aftermath, according to rumours online, Bridgette is supposed to be taking over for Blaineley as the host, while she is only doing co-hosting, I think, so maybe after the next two chapters are done I'll have more to write about, who knows?**


	8. Reparing the Broken Strings

So, I've just downed a huge can of Monster (For those of you that don't know what it is it's an insane energy drink! Haha! I won't be sleeping for a while) And I am going on a writing spree tonight, I wanted to do this first because I didn't want the ideas to go out of my head like my other stories, but don't worry I have started a new chapter of Total Drama Boarding School and I'm pleased with what I've done so far!

**Ok, the song for this chapter is 'I run to you' by Lady Antebellum (Yes another one!) I chose it because the song talks about running to the person that you love in hopes that they will save you, which is what this chapter is about.**

**Also, for those who don't want spoilers of Total Drama World Tour look away now!**

**I have been staying very close to the Total Drama Wiki website, and they have most of the episodes up in a short summery, so I know who goes in most of the episodes so far, however, today I checked the website and they had a short description for the third Aftermath, it said that Geoff is thrilled when Blaineley leaves the show, but where's Bridgette?**

**I guess there won't be only two chapters left of this story after all! And who knows, maybe we can bring back the antagonist of this story?**

* * *

Chapter 8 Repairing the Broken Strings.

Geoff and Bridgette walked hand in hand down the studio until they reached the green room, when they arrived Geoff let go of Bridgette's hand and opened the door, there the two of them were met with a very surprising scene.

Beth was in the Green room with her lips tightly secured around Bridgette's pole.

"Beth what are you doing?" Bridgette gasped surprised.

Beth jerked and tore her lips away from the pole, "I was…um".

She quickly got up taking the pole with her, not saying two words the Geoff or Bridgette, "Well…that was odd" Bridgette commented.

"Don't worry about that" Geoff said walking into the Green room, he sat down on the sofa and beckoned Bridgette towards him, she shyly walked over and sat down next to him, the two sat there in silence for a while just gazing into each other's eyes, The two then leaned in for another kiss, probably their hundredth since the two got back together, but needless to say they didn't care.

Once they pulled apart Geoff started to talk, "Listen Bridge, I just want to say a few things to get the record straight".

"Sure, go ahead" Bridgette said.

"Ok…well I'm sorry".

"You're…what?" Bridgette asked, not sure if she heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry, you've apologized and now it's my turn, I'm sorry for acting like I did when I found out about…that" Geoff explained softly.

"Oh…right" Bridgette mumbled, "Well I don't blame you; I was just so…freaked out about the whole thing it came out wrong".

"I just want to know some things" Geoff carried on, "Can you…tell me everything that happened that night?"

Bridgette thought about it, she knew it would help her and Geoff if she told him everything but still, did she want to tell him everything? Bridgette shook this thought out of her head, of course she did! Geoff was her boyfriend again, he was going to help her out of this bizarre thing she had for Alejandro at the moment.

"Well…it happened on the plane to Egypt" Bridgette explained, "I was miserable because you weren't there and he caught me at the wrong time, I thought he was being nice, just talking to me about you and asking me a bunch of normal questions".

Bridgette paused at the next bit, Geoff reached out and held her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"He said he wanted to talk privately, so I followed him down to the baggage compartment, and…well it happened" Bridgette whispered, a tear coming out of her eye.

"He raped you then?" Geoff murmured.

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, but what I didn't understand was that I should have hated it, I should have been cursing the ground that Alejandro walked on, but while it was happening, I felt excited…and it was pleasurable, and I didn't want it to be because the only one that's supposed to make me feel like that is you".

A small sparkle came to Geoff's eyes when she said this, "I just…I don't know what to think, ever since then I was torn with staying close to him and staying away from him, I don't know what's wrong with me".

Bridgette bowed her head silently trying to avert Geoff's eyes, he didn't let her, he carefully lifted her chin up so her eyes met his blue pools, however Bridgette kept trying her best to look another way.

"Bridge…what are you doing?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing" She mumbled back.

"Bridgette are you…embarrassed to look at me?"

"No!" Bridgette gasped looking at him full on in the eyes this time, "No, not at all, it's just…to be honest after hearing all that come out of my mouth I can't believe you're still sitting next to me, why didn't you stay broken up with me when you had the chance?"

Geoff raised an eyebrow, "Because, I'm incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily, completely infinitely in love with you…sound familiar?"

* * *

_**I run from hate, I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists, but I run too late  
I run my life or is it running me, run from my past  
I run too fast or too slow it seems**_

When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you…

* * *

Bridgette nodded, "It sure does".

"You know I could never leave you right? Like when we had those few days apart from each other, all I wanted to do was walk straight into your room and tell you that I didn't mean anything that I said" Geoff explained.

"Really?"

Geoff nodded, "I know it didn't seem like it at the time, but I was miserable without you and whenever I saw you I didn't want to fight with you anymore but…I kept thinking of Alejandro and it tore me up inside".

Bridgette bit her lip, "I know the feeling".

"Is there anything else I should know about, like did he do anything else to you?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette thought about it for a while and then spoke up, "In Yukon he tried it on again, saying he wanted to do it in the snow or something absolutely ridiculous like that and he followed me to a meeting point and because he had tried to so many times and…I didn't want him to get angry and do something to me so that's why I kissed him, yes I still felt something for him but I would never have dreamed of hurting you in a million years".

* * *

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you**_

We run on fumes, your life and mine  
Like the sands of time slipping right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you…

* * *

Bridgette reached out a delicately rubbed Geoff jaw line, "I love you so much…and no one can ever come between us again".

"I love you too Bridge" Geoff replied leaning in once more to kiss her soft lips, and there, at that point Geoff knew that Bridgette had returned.

A bit like his adventure in Total Drama Action when he went a bit crazy and obsessed with show business, Bridgette lost her temper with him and broke up with him, but the two couldn't stay apart for long and Geoff returned to Bridgette vowing never to do it again and the two were stronger than ever, after this whole incident Geoff knew that nothing would ever tear them apart.

Her lips had seemed to warm up a bit since Geoff had kissed her the first time today, they had lost the cold taste that Geoff could feel and now felt like Bridgette again.

After pulling away, Geoff begun thinking about what Bridgette had said about falling in love with Alejandro when she shouldn't have something wasn't a hundred percent right with her and both she a Geoff knew this.

"Right…first thing tomorrow I want you to find someone… a doctor or something, you know to help you with what your feeling now, it's not right and I can't think of a better person to help you" Geoff explained, "I'll go with you, if you want".

Bridgette nodded, "I'd like that, but it's not going to be that easy, I'll have to go to the doctors to make sure that I didn't catch anything from Alejandro…or to make sure that…you know I'm not expecting anything" She nervously trailed off.

Geoff looked at her confused, "What? What do you mean?"

Bridgette sighed, "I want to make sure that I'm not pregnant…when it happened I'm guessing he didn't slip anything on to make sure nothing would happen".

Geoff's eyes widened, he hadn't even thought of the consequences of what had happened to her, something horrible could be wrong with her, but Geoff knew that big things like this weren't going to keep him away.

"It's…it's fine Bridge" Geoff said nervously.

"No it's not" Bridgette said looking away again, "I shouldn't have said that because now I've freaked you out".

"No, no you haven't" Geoff said pulling her into a hug, "It's just I didn't even think about that, that's all".

* * *

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you…**_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked, her voice slightly muffled as she buried her face into Geoff's warm muscular chest.

"Positive" He whispered, he was terrified, but he knew that at this point he had to be the strong one, it was always Bridgette but now it was his turn, he swallowed hard and that everything would turn out for the best for himself, and most importantly Bridgette.

The two had finished their talk and were walking about to their rooms hand in hand; Geoff walked Bridgette to her room and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning babe" He said softly before walking off.

Babe, why whenever Geoff said that would she felt instantly relaxed and calm, it was because she loved Geoff with all her heart that's why, looking up she saw Geoff was nearing his room, she didn't want him to leave, not yet anyway.

"Geoff?" She called to him; he looked up and took a few steps back towards Bridgette, "yeah?"

"Sorry…it's just I don't want to be alone tonight…do you think you could stay with me tonight? Keep me company?" Bridgette asked.

A small spread across Geoff's face, "Yeah, sure I will Bridge, let me go grab a few things and I'll be back".

Bridgette nodded, "The door will be open for you" She said before walking into her room.

* * *

**_Whoa, oh, I run to you_**

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah…**_

* * *

Geoff walked into his room and grabbed a few clothes to wear the next morning; Trent saw him grabbing clothes and looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm staying in Bridge's room tonight" He explained.

"Oh really?" Justin asked raising his eyebrow, "For a bit of fun?"

"No!" Geoff quickly said, "no nothing like that, I'm waiting until she's ready".

"Oh good you two patched things up?" He asked.

"Sure did" Geoff said smiling again.

"I knew you two couldn't stay away for too long, it's good to see you still have a good relationship with her" He mused happily.

"It sure is great" Geoff whispered gathering his things faster and faster.

"So do you know what happened?" Came another voice, Justin's.

"Know what?" Geoff asked.

"What happened between her and Alejandro?" Justin asked.

Geoff's smile disappeared, "Yeah, I know what happened; I don't really want to say because it's Bridgette's business…but I will say this…Alejandro's a dead man".

* * *

_**Whoa, oh, I run to you  
I run to you girl, whoa…**_

* * *

Geoff walked back to Bridgette's room and true to her word the door was open, Geoff walked in and saw her walking out of her bathroom wearing a skimpy pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top.

"Hey" She said softly, "Were the guys cool with you staying here?"

"Yeah they were fine" Geoff said.

Bridgette gave a long yawn, "I'm tired, I know you just arrived but I think I'm going to get some sleep".

"Sure that's fine with me, I'm tired too" Geoff said, he pulled off his top and his shorts until he was just in his boxers, Bridgette looked over and saw his body and her eyes widened, she hadn't seen this in ages and it made her feel happy, better than she felt when see saw Alejandro's body, mainly because this was all for her…and he was better looking by far.

Geoff noticed Bridgette staying and went a bit red, "Sorry Bridge…is this ok? I didn't think".

"No, it's fine with me, seriously" Bridgette said smiling at him.

The two climbed into the double bed and Bridgette immediately snuggled up to Geoff, who gladly put both his arms around her so that she was resting on his chest.

It was hard to believe that she woke up this morning contemplating suicide, and now she had the man of her dreams again, life was looking upward again; of course there were a few more things to get sorted but she knew that whatever happened, things would turn out for the best because she had Geoff here, she slowly nodded off into a deep sleep.

Geoff stayed wide awake until he knew that Bridgette was fast asleep, he looked at the sleeping beauty next to him and sighed, if he could he would make sure that everything was ok and sorted for her right now, but he knew that he couldn't. He just had to wait until the morning to make sure everything was ok for her.

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled into her long blonde hair, taking a deep breath in and letting Bridgette's natural scent fill his nose. Everything was going to be ok from here on out, he knew it.

* * *

_**I always run to you  
Run to you, run to you…**_

* * *

**And that's it for now! Another Chapter will be up soon, let me know what you think of this!**


	9. Forever Yours, Faithfully

**Well, here we are again! A new chapter, this time with a warning, and a surprise at the end **

**Once again this chapter will include some sexual references, so no childish reviews please! Prepare to be flagged if so!**

**A massive thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best, seriously, pat yourselves on the back!**

**The song for this chapter is Faithfully, I did it to the lyrics by the Glee cast because it's a girl and a boy singing so it makes sense more (Plus I'm a crazed 'Gleek'!) But it is originally by Journey.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Forever Yours, Faithfully**

Geoff sat silently in a chair in the doctor's waiting room, Bridgette had been taken in to be examined about twenty minutes ago and she hadn't returned since, he was getting a little nervous for her.

He leant back on his chair and took a deep breath, what if there was something wring with her, he wasn't sure if he could deal with this stress on both her and him.

He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes and started to count, every time he got to one hundred he would start counting again, he was trying anything just to pass the time.

When he got to his seventh one hundred the door in front of him opened and Bridgette walked out, from taking one look at her tear stained face he knew that something was not right.

"Oh God Bridge" He murmured pulling her into a hug, "What is it? What did they say?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant".

Geoff's eyes widened, a small gasp escaped his lips as he pulled Bridgette closer, "Oh God…" that was the only thing he could say.

Bridgette didn't do or say much either, she just cried on his shoulder, "Geoff I'm scared".

"It's…it's all going to be ok Bridgette" Geoff said rubbing her back comfortingly, "Trust me, whatever you decide I will support you all the way".

Bridgette pulled away and bit her lip, "I did make a decision on what I should do".

"You can tell me Bridge, seriously whatever it is I will stand by you".

"I'm going to get together with Alejandro".

Geoff froze, he began to splutter nervously, "You…you're what?"

"I'm going to go with Alejandro" Bridgette said again, "He's the father so I want him to stand by me through this".

"But…you hate him, you said he was evil, why would you want to do that?" Geoff cried out.

"You said you'd support me whatever my decisions" Bridgette snapped angrily, "Well this is what I want to do".

Before another word was said Alejandro walked through the door and made his way towards Bridgette and wrapped his hands around Bridgette's stomach.

"Yeah Geoff, she's made up her mind, she doesn't want you, she never wanted you" Alejandro sneered.

"That's not true, shut up!" Snapped Geoff.

"Be quiet!" Alejandro said, "This is payback for not being with Bridgette when she needed you the most, she's mine now!"

The two both went to leave the room, leaving Geoff on his own, "no…" He whispered, "NO BRIDGE!"

* * *

Geoff's eyes snapped open; he was surprised to find himself still lying in Bridgette's bed and to hear the sound of a running shower in the background.

He scanned the room silently making sure that this time it was real before closing his eyes again and rubbing his head, normally he wouldn't let dreams affect him, but then again he had never had one like that before.

He placed his other hand on his bare chest and tried to relax, but he just couldn't, that dream had really riled him and he just couldn't ignore it.

The door opened and Bridgette walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh you're up" Bridgette said softly, "I was just about to wake you".

"Right" Geoff said quietly, he looked over at Bridgette and saw her in her current state, "How come you're up so early?"

"Oh…well you see I got a hold of the local doctors around here, I gave them a ring and managed to get an urgent appointment this morning, It's in an hour so…" She nervously trailed off.

"I get it" Geoff said, he immediately jumped out of bed, "I'll go with you".

"Thanks" Bridgette said smiling at him.

"You done in there?" Geoff asked gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm done" Bridgette mumbled, as Geoff passed her she reached out a hand for him to hold, but he ignored it, he didn't mean to he was so wrapped up in thoughts he didn't notice it.

Bridgette quickly withdrew her hand once Geoff was in the bathroom and sighed to herself, he was terrified about this, she sat herself down at the vanity desk in the room and begun drying her hair.

Bridgette was very lucky, her hair was naturally straight and thick, a perfect combination, she found it very easy to manage even though she often tied it up in a ponytail and left it, but on the rare occasions when she wore it down she found it all too easy.

After realizing this she vowed that she would wear it down more often, but her trade mark ponytail was just a habit.

As she carried on drying her hair, Bridgette's thoughts were turned to what might happen today, she had been incredibly strong about this and there was bound to be a point where she cracked and let this get to her.

Maybe that moment was right now?

Bridgette begun thinking abou this, a life changing thing had happened to her, and she could leave from this appointment today having another life changing thing with her.

She hadn't thought that this could be the day that determined what would happen for the rest of her life, she hadn't realized that this was a very important day.

'Ignore it' Bridgette told herself, 'You have to ignore it, it won't be bad'.

* * *

Once Geoff was out of the bathroom and dressed and ready the two were lying on Bridgette's bed, in silence, Bridgette knew that Geoff didn't want to talk, she could tell, it was just like the day when they broke up and for the journey back to the hotel he said nothing to her. Bridgette just hoped that if something did happen between them it wouldn't be this awkward again.

Bridgette shuffled uncomfortably in her seat; she had a horrible knot in her stomach that made her feel very sick.

Geoff just had a replay going through his mind of last night, that dream had really messed him up, now he was having thoughts of Bridgette running off with Alejandro with a Mexican looking child following them into the sunset.

Geoff shook his head, trying to shake this thought out, why did he have to fall asleep last night? He had the chance to stay awake and watch over Bridgette, why didn't he do that?

Suddenly the room phone started to ring, Geoff went straight to it and answered it, the knot in Bridgette's stomach grew bigger.

"Hello? Yeah? Ok, we'll be done in a second" Geoff said through the phone before hanging up.

"The car's outside Bridgette" Geoff said to her, Bridgette gulped nervously and climbed off the bed, only to be met with a horrible dizzy feeling, her head was spinning and she felt a rush inside her.

"Oh God!" She cried out before running towards the bathroom, Geoff froze, he knew what she was doing, the sound of her retching in the bathroom gave him conformation that she was being sick.

Geoff wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to go in and make sure she was ok, but the fear of what was happening rooted him to the spot, finally his foot moved and he found himself dragging his feet towards the bathroom, he slowly pushed the door open and saw Bridgette leaning over the bowl breathing heavily.

"Bridge…are you…ok?" Geoff slowly asked.

Bridgette didn't answer, another retch was the only noise that he could hear from her, it made him want to be sick, it pretty much had made that dream he had last night come true.

Finally Bridgette picked herself up from the floor, she turned around to see Geoff's concerned face and Bridgette knew she had to be brave for the two of them.

"It's fine" She said quickly, "I'm just nervous that's all".

Geoff didn't believe her, but to save the sake of having an argument, he nodded and opened the door, "Come one the car's waiting" He said to her.

Bridgette turned around and gave her teeth a quick brush and she left too, Geoff reached out and placed a hand on her back as reassurance for her, he knew that how nervous he must be feeling right now, she must be feeling it a lot more.

* * *

Geoff was seated in the waiting room, just like in his dream Bridgette had been on there for a good twenty minutes, he was on his own in the waiting room, he started to nervously pace the room.

He just wanted this to be over, if everything that had happened this morning was a sign then he just wanted this waiting to be over with, more importantly he wanted Bridgette to be safe.

Suddenly the door opened, Geoff spun round and his heart started to race, Bridgette slowly walked out and looked at Geoff and to his surprise, a huge smile spread across her face.

"I'm in the clear!" She whispered.

Geoff felt his legs buckle slightly, and to stop him from falling over he ran towards Bridgette and picked her up, he swung her around kissing her neck several times before putting her down on the floor, Bridgette who was all choked up started to talk again.

"They said…they found nothing wrong, and I definitely wasn't pregnant, they didn't find any problems or infections or anything, I'm ok Geoff" She smiled.

Geoff planted a big kiss on her cheek, "I'm so happy Bridge I really am".

"Me too" Bridgette said flustered.

Realizing there was now no need for them both to be at this place, they both made their exits, Geoff looked down at the young blonde girl next to him and smiled, things really were getting better for them both.

* * *

_**Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind…**_

* * *

The two made their way back to the hotel and into the room that had been especially set up for them to watch the show from the comfort of the hotel.

As Geoff and Bridgette walked into the room all they could hear was cackling laughter, curious the two walked in to see Beth, Justin, Trent and the new arrival to the hotel Leshawna, they were gathered round the TV in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bridgette.

"Ooh girl you got to check this out!" Leshawna cried out beckoning her over Bridgette and Geoff both joined them as Leshawna pressed the play button on the TV remote.

It showed the teams on the plane going to their next destination, they watched as Owen started having a nightmare and unfortunately for Alejandro next to him, Owen punched him straight into the eye.

This made the group laugh even more, Bridgette and Geoff were now included in the laughter, but what made it more funny was that Leshawna kept replaying it over and over.

"Oh man that is rich!" Geoff cried out holding his sides.

"Gotta respect Owen for this!" Trent agreed.

After getting their fill of watching Owen repeatedly punch Alejandro, Leshawna stood up and walked over to Bridgette, "Hey girl can I have a word?"

Bridgette nodded and the two left the room, "Listen I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Alejandro" Leshawna started.

"Hey don't apologize, I didn't exactly make sense when I was telling you, unless you speak pole?" Bridgette giggled.

Leshawna laughed too, "Yeah, true, wow I didn't realize that he'd screw me over so badly, guess you felt the same huh?"

"Yeah" Bridgette said rubbing her arm, "It was rough" She said.

"But on the bright side it looks like you and Geoff didn't have any problems about it right?" Leshawna asked.

"Well…" Bridgette mumbled rolling her eyes, "You weren't here when I got booted off, we went through a really bad time, we actually broke up for a few days".

"Oh God, sorry" Leshawna quickly apologized but Bridgette shook her head.

"No its fine! It's all ok now, we talked, I did nothing but apologize and everything's good" Bridgette said happily.

"Well that's good, you know after hearing that its true, nothing can come between you two, the worst thing in the world could happen and you two could still be going strong" Leshawna explained happily.

Bridgette frowned, "It already has" she mumbled under her breath, but Leshawna heard, "What?"

"Nothing" Bridgette quickly replied, Leshawna raised her eyebrow.

"Now, you can't hide anything from me!" She said looking into Bridgette's eyes.

Bridgette sighed and bit her lip, Leshawna was one of her closest friends on the show, she had to be told, as well as being a good friend she was incredibly trust worthy, so Bridgette had nothing to lose.

She got closer and whispered in her ear what happened, after hearing those three words, Leshawna's mouth fell open.

"THAT TWO FACED MANIPULATIVE MEXICAN SPANISH SPEAKING SEX WANTING DEAD MAN!"

Leshawna screeched out loudly, she spun round and grabbed hold of Bridgette, "Oh my God, did he hurt you? Any wounds or anything? Ooh Bridgette, next time I see him he's dead!"

"No, no Leshawna please" Bridgette cried out, "No one can know about this, only you, I and Geoff know about this and somehow Noah I think" Bridgette trailed off.

"When did he do this?" Leshawna asked.

"On the flight to Egypt, I don't really want to go into too much detail".

"No you don't have to" She cut Bridgette off, "Listen I'm glad you told me hun".

Bridgette smiled, "It's cool, just don't let on to anyone".

Leshawna mimed zipping her lips, "I got you covered" She said hugging Bridgette, she turned to leave angrily mumbling some curse words as she left, Geoff was just about to enter just as Leshawna was leaving, she reached over and patted him on the shoulder and winked at him.

Geoff watched Leshawna leave and looked back at Bridgette with a confused look on his face, "What was that about?"

"No idea" Bridgette said.

Geoff rubbed the back of his head, "Weird" He mumbled before leaving.

Bridgette giggled, sometimes she loved how slightly dim witted her boyfriend was.

It was one of the things that made him absolutely perfect.

* * *

_**Restless hearts **_

_**Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire…**_

* * *

Bridgette walked up to her room, after all the excitement today she thought that a lie down would be in order, she unlocked the door and walked in, only to tread on a piece of paper right in front of her.

She bent down and lifted it up, it was an envelope, she tore it open and begun to read the note inside.

_Bridgette,_

_This is just a little gift from me for you and Geoff, I thought that you two might want to bond some more after the whole…well you know._

_So, I decided to book you two in at one of the best restaurants in the area, enjoy yourselves._

_Trent._

_PS If you ever want to repay me, look in the envelope for ideas._

Bridgette looked back in the envelope and pulled out a folded over clipping that looked like it had come from a magazine, she unfolded it and saw a picture of a shining guitar on the front.

"In your dreams Trent" She laughed softly, she turned her attention back to the note, a fancy restaurant? Maybe it was for the best after everything that had happened, and it would be the first time they've been out since Bridgette was voted off the show.

She turned on her heel and ran straight back out the door to find Geoff.

She found him down in the TV room talking with Trent and Harold, "Hey Geoff, come here" She called, Geoff obediently got up and walked over to her.

"What's up?"

Bridgette smiled, "Well, what do you say to going out to dinner tonight, at one of the best restaurants around?"

Geoff looked around awkwardly, "What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh…nothing it just feels a little weird, like I thought the guys were supposed to ask girls out" Geoff mumbled curiously.

Bridgette shook her head, "This time it's my turn" She said, "Come on, suit up, the reservations at 8".

Geoff nodded, "Sure" He said, he gave Bridgette a hug and over his shoulder she could see Trent smiling at her.

'Thank you' Bridgette mouthed at him, Trent replied by giving her a thumbs up and then proceeding to mime playing a guitar at her.

Bridgette promptly gave him the finger, as a joke of course.

Soon the two had gotten dressed up and had made their way to the restaurant, Bridgette had put on a short elegant green dress and let her flow naturally down for the evening, while Geoff had put on a smart shirt and had a dinner jacket too with him, he had also removed his cowboy hat. They had gotten on of the hotel's chauffeurs to drive them down to the restaurant and they slowly walked up to the doors of the large elegant place.

"Bridge you look hot tonight" Geoff said as Bridgette placed her hand in his.

"Thanks Geoff, you look pretty handsome yourself" She said happily, they walked into the restaurant and just as good as Trent's word; they were on the reservation list and were seated immediately in a fairly private part of the restaurant. Bridgette was very glad that the two of them decided to dress up for the occasion, looking around the rest of the people being served here were all dressed in elegant formal wear.

"Wow Bridge, how did you get this?" Geoff asked looking around.

"I have connections" Bridgette said slyly.

"So why did you want to go out tonight?" Geoff asked, "I thought after today you just wanted to sleep?"

Bridgette shook her head, "Well it's nice to go out isn't it?"

Geoff nodded, "I wasn't complaining I was just-."

"No I knew what you meant" Bridgette cut him off, "I just thought this would be good for the both of us".

Geoff smiled, "Yeah, it is nice" he replied.

The two started on their meal, Bridgette had to admit this was the best idea Trent had come up with, things were just like they were a few weeks ago, before Bridgette went on World Tour, she loved it, she loved him and she hoped he felt the same.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you" Geoff said after swallowing a mouthful of his main course, "Did you talk to the doctor about…you know".

"Yeah" Bridgette said, "I was told that this was normal after what happened, you know thinking you're falling for someone, it's happened to people before, she just said to keep working at what I had with you and it should go away".

Geoff smiled, "Good, you know I was worried about that".

"Yeah I know you were" Bridgette said softly, "I could see it in your eyes".

"It doesn't help that I kind of had a dream about it last night" Geoff mumbled.

"Really?" Bridgette asked putting her fork down, "What about?"

"Well…" Geoff mumbled thinking back to this morning where he had woken up from hell, "It was kind of like what happened this morning, you were getting your results back and…well you were pregnant, and you wanted to start a family with Alejandro".

* * *

_**They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be…**_

* * *

Bridgette leant back in her seat slightly, she could see from Geoff's eyes that just talking about it made him feel sick; she reached out and placed her hand on top of his.

"You know that would never happen right?"

Geoff looked up at her, "Yeah, yeah I do".

"It's always been you" Bridgette carried on, "And hypothetically if I was pregnant then I would have turned to you, I'm not saying that you should have stood by me if it did happen but it would have been you".

Geoff smiled back at her, "And you know if it did…you know…happen, I wouldn't have left your side for a second".

Bridgette smiled back at him, "I love you Geoff".

"I love you too Bridge".

The two slowly leant in towards each other and begun to kiss, it was only a short one because of the people around it wouldn't have looked very good, but still it was equally amazing, just like every other kiss they had shared together.

* * *

_**Boy  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully…**_

* * *

The two left the restaurant hand in hand, it had actually been very cheap since the staff recognized them from the show and as a stroke of luck the owner of the restaurant was a big fan of it, so he pretty much knocked off most of the cheque for them.

"Thanks for tonight Geoff" Bridgette said snuggling up to him, they were walking back since it was a nice night and it wasn't too far from the hotel.

"Why are you saying thanks?" Geoff asked looking down at her, "You're the one that said to go out".

"I'm just saying thanks for being with me" Bridgette said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Geoff smiled and leant down to her level and kissed her back on the lips, long and hard this time, Bridgette wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss was deepened.

It wasn't until they both realized that they were both in the middle of the street that thy stopped kissing.

"Maybe we'll continue at the hotel?" Geoff suggested.

Bridgette smirked, "Maybe" She said gently.

"Hey, you know that I didn't mean to do that" Geoff quickly said.

"I know Geoff" Bridgette said.

"I didn't offend you did I?"

"Of course not".

* * *

_**Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile…**_

* * *

They both reached the hotel and Geoff walked Bridgette to her room, since he had spent last night with her he had decided to sleep in his own room for the night, once outside her room Geoff leant in and the two started to kiss again, harder and longer than before.

Geoff's tongue snuck into Bridgette's mouth and she let him in, it was so passionate, everything inside Bridgette seemed to come alive when she kissed him, every hair on her arm stood up on end and shivered with delight.

Once the kiss was finished Geoff pecked her softly on her cheek and smiled at her, "I'll see you in the morning" He said.

He tried to walk off but couldn't, Bridgette's hand was still tightly gripped on his, he turned back around and saw Bridgette biting her lip.

"Bridge come on, I need to go".

"No".

Geoff raised an eyebrow, "No? What's going on?"

Bridgette didn't want to see him go, and tonight she just wanted him, this was something she had never felt before, it was like an urge, a rush inside of her just wanted Geoff.

She knew she might regret this, but after everything she had been through these past few weeks, nothing would compare.

She pulled Geoff closer and leant up until she was in line with his ear, she took a deep breath and whispered two words into his ear that made him shudder in delight.

"I'm ready".

Geoff gulped slightly, he begun breathing heavily and then he let go of Bridgette's hand.

"Give…give me a second ok?" He said quickly, his voice had gone incredibly high and squeaky as he raced towards his room.

He opened the door poked his head around the door, "Hi guys! Bye guys!" He said as he closed the door.

Justin and Trent who were both shocked by this sudden appearance of Geoff both looked at each other, surprised.

"He's going to get some tonight" Justin said leaning down on his bed.

Trent blinked, "You think?"

"I _know"._

* * *

_**Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you…**_

* * *

Geoff walked back down the corridor towards Bridgette's room, she was still waiting outside for him, and before she could say anything or do anything, Geoff had his lips firmly secured on hers.

Bridgette was surprised but still she kissed him back, she carefully wrapped her legs around his and he lifted her up, still locked in their kiss Geoff managed to open the door and once inside he threw Bridgette down on the bed.

Geoff moved his hands around to her back and started to unzip her dress, this was a lot like her time with Alejandro, but it was Geoff, she trusted him and she didn't feel at all worried, if anything she was excited and thrilled to finally be doing this with the man she loved.

Once Geoff had unzipped it, he slowly peeled it off her body and left him in her underwear, Bridgette looked up and Geoff and smirked, she leant up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Geoff asked playfully.

"Well it's my turn isn't it?" Bridgette said seductively as she pulled his shirt off, letting her see his strong abs.

Next came Geoff's trousers, they were off in a flash and the two were both in their underwear together.

"You sure you want to do this?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette nodded, "Positive".

* * *

_**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you…**_

* * *

Geoff leant forward and unclipped Bridgette's bra and slowly took off her pants, she was now naked in front of him, Geoff could feel passion bubbling inside of him insanely.

Seeing his girl in front of him in this situation was such a thrill for him, he begun to breath heavily, and realizing that he couldn't take it anymore he slowly took off his boxers.

Bridgette's eyes widened, Alejandro certainly did not compare to the sight in front of her, Geoff was perfect, every inch of his body was like it had been sculptured to perfection, it reminded her of a Greek god.

"Oh God…Geoff you never cease to amaze me do you?"

"I try!"

Geoff slowly took his place on top of Bridgette and started to kiss her again, Bridgette ran her fingers through Geoff's hair while he kissed every part of her body that he could find, her lips, her cheeks, her neck and her breasts.

Next was the biggest part of all, Geoff knew he was ready for it, he could feel it pulsing through his body, he looked down at Bridgette and took a deep breath.

"Bridge one last time, are you sure?" He asked.

Bridgette nodded, "I just want you Geoff".

Geoff smirked, "Get ready for the ride of your life Babe".

* * *

_**Oh girl  
You stand by me!  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully…**_

* * *

Bridgette opened her mouth and gasped in pleasure as she felt Geoff enter her, everything about this whole experience seemed like it was new for her, it was new because this was the first time that she actually wanted to do this, Geoff just made it all amazingly better, God she loved this boy.

Geoff was feeling the same, this was like rediscovering everything about their relationship, it was new turn for them and God how he loved it!

The two carried on their game until early morning, trying everything they could find or wanted to do, until they both tired out, Geoff eventually pulled out of Bridgette and collapsed next to her on the bed, the two were both breathing heavily.

"How…was that?"

"Oh God…Amazing".

* * *

_**Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours**_…

* * *

The two were both now curled up in the sheets of Bridgette's double bed, they were both facing each other smiling, Geoff reached out and softly caressed her check, he reached over and kissed her nose and she giggled.

"I love you Bridgette".

"I love you too Geoff".

The two then slowly started to drift off, Bridgette snuggled up into Geoff's arms and he pulled her in close, as they both drifted off into sleep they both knew one thing from this whole experience, that now they could both trust each other no matter what happened, and what will happen next, they knew Alejandro would eventually leave that plane and when he did…well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it shall we?

* * *

_**Faithfully…**_

* * *

**And end! I wasn't planning to end it here but while I was writing that last bit I couldn't help but think 'this is a great ending!'**

**Don't worry though, there will be a sequel to this story, remember we still have two more aftermaths and of course Alejandro's arrival to the story again, so expect a new story as soon as the second aftermath airs.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! God Bless you all!**


End file.
